SOLDIER
by Zero00Heroes
Summary: Kazuya Aoi is not like other limiters in fact he's something else entirely with the chevalier trying to dissect him and crazy women trying to kill him, he must fight, learn, and grow in skill and power to survive. who knew high school would be this difficult. Super-Kazuya He will have a Harem but limited to 5 -6 women.
1. In The Beginning

**Hello my name is Zero00Heroes I'm new to writing on this sight but I've read tons of stories by the writers on this site and I'm am constantly impressed by their creativeness and writing skills. They inspired me along with official's writers to write this story and I would really appreciated any reviews to help me improve on my skills.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the anime or manga Freezing or anything involved in it. Nor do I own Square Enix's Final Fantasy Series or anything I involve from other games or animes/manga I'M JUST BORRING ELEMENTS TO HELP IMPROVE THE STORY ****I OWN NOTHING****!**

**This story was inspired by reading and watching the manga and anime Freezing and while I like both of them I still found myself wanting more from the world of Freezing. I mean it has so many possibilities as do the characters. Take Kazuya for example from what I read so far in the manga he should be way stronger than a Limiter heck even a Pandora wouldn't be a match for him considering who is all in his family and its history I mean he's Maria "The Mother of All Pandora" Lancelot's grandson and his personality (enough said). I also think the E Pandora could have been developed more into an actual fighting force. The newly introduced Buster Squad should have been something that the Chevaliers should have already had I mean what military organization doesn't have a covert killing squad that's "off the books". Their skills could improve and branch into different directions I mean the stigma does corrode and mutate the Pandora so shouldn't they have some unique abilities and no I don't mean kekkei genkai like in Naruto (but there are some ideas that can modified to fit). So I decided to write this story reflected my own personal imaginary world of Freezing and yes I will have some OC's in the mix but they'll play a role and be somewhat secondary. I'll try to update regularly and hope you like it and please don't hold back on the criticism I can always use advice to help improve my work. By the way what does the term beta mean I know can look it up but I'd rather ask the people that use it the most what it means plus I'd like someone to go over chapters and check for errors before I release them I'd appreciate it. **

**Note: in my story Kazuya will have a 60% Stigma body and be able to use Volt Texture and Weapons plus High End Skills he will probably get something like Pandora mode but whether are not I go off the manga or anime is entirely up to you. Please enjoy.**

**Japan 20xx, Chevalier Headquarters, Gengo Aoi's personal lab**

Humanity is under attack.

Transdimensional beings called the Nova began appearing and attacking the people of earth. No one knew why they were doing it but they recognized the threat the aliens posed to the world. At first all conventional strategy and weaponry proved ineffective against the Nova partly due to their offensive capabilities but mostly due to their defensive ability. The foreign entities were able to create a barrier where all that was caught in it was incapable of movement. This ability was later called a Freezing.

With all conventional tactics proving ineffective every major countries government came together to battle the threat of the Nova. They formed an organization called The Chevalier, an elite military organization tasked solely with combating the Nova. There plans however proved ineffective against the Nova until he came into the picture. No one knew much about Gengo Aoi but no could question his skill in genetics and it was for that very reason that he was put at the head of the research and development division.

He along with some of the world's most brilliant minds worked together to put an end to the threat of the Nova menace and so the Pandora and Limiter projects were born. These projects were born through countless trials and errors but their hard work was rewarded and finally humanity had the means to combat the hostile extraterrestrials. While the project was a success Gengo knew that more needed to be done to ensure humanity's future.

_It's for the good of all mankind._ It had become his personal mantra over the years for the times in which he had to make hard decisions. Despite using it for so long he remembered every time he used it. The first had been when he had agreed to turn young men and women into weapons of war before they even experienced life. _It so that they're children and children's children can live in peace._ Despite rationalizing it over and over again and knowing that it was the only way to ensure the world's immediate survival it still made him sick to his core knowing that he was sending so many people to die, that a family would never see their son or daughter ever again, _At least I know how they feel_ he thought bitterly.

Despite some of the choices he made he still questioned his own humanity as he looked at his granddaughter and grandson floating in separate stasis vats filled with a mysterious green liquid and stigmata.

_Can I really do this _he thought _can I really turn my grandchildren into monsters this easily_ it shocked him sometimes how easy some of the hardest decisions in the world could easily be rationalized and carried out. In a twisted sort of way he could understand how some of the world's greatest and most terrible leaders felt when they had to make such decisions.

_What would Erika think? What would Maria_…? _No!_

He had to and while it turned his stomach he still had to go through with it as he flipped the switch and activated the machine. While the stasis tubes began to glow with a bright blue light he watched as the stigma began attaching themselves and merging into the flesh of the small children inside them he wondered what would happen to his grandchildren. Looking at Kazuha he knew she could be passed off as a prodigy since she did come from the family of the foremost expert of stigma and genetic research. People would probably assume that he gave or did something to her to give her he exceptional abilities that he hid from the rest of the Chevalier. _I can live with that_ he thought he already had various people from other countries trying to spy on him and discover his secrets or at least something to put him under their thumb

_It's not like I don't have anything to keep from them finding out about his family or god forbid any of those idiots find out about the Legendary Pandora_ he thought.

He then turned to the youngest child in the tube, his grandson Kazuya. Looking at the pitch-black wild hair flowing around his face his heart ached a little as he looked into one of two of the last remnants of his son Ryuuichi Aoi. As he looked at his grandson he both hoped and prayed for and against the boy to have the abilities of his father, while Ryuuichi had never saw combat against the Nova until his final moments it didn't mean his and Maria's son was any less weak than his siblings in strength or ability-wise it had been shocking for a while for Gengo to get used to seeing his son disappear and reappear over the house in bursts of speed, Maria however had been delighted with it he could still remember her cradling the little terror after he tired himself out after a long day playing. While he would be happy if his grandson had the abilities of his father he worried how the world would react to him or worst yet the Chevalier. He had seen how some went about studying the corpses of the Nova and experimenting with them and he closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of one scientist in particular learning about him. _I'll have to teach him there's a time and a place for them and when to use them_ he thought. As he watch one of the monitors on the computer record everything while the other counted the process down. He sat in his chair and waited until the buzzer sounded signifying the end of the modification process. As he looked to the chambers as the liquid drained from each chamber and his grandchildren floated to the bottom. He grabbed a couple towels to dry the children off but right before he left he clicked a few keys to save all the data in a folder on a drive.

Inside the folder was four photos of four different male children. One of the pictures had the name Kazuya written under it along with his picture while the other had been marked out but at the top next to sign Project was the word …**Soldier**.

_**/ Four years later – The Grand Canyon - Chevalier Headquarters/**_

Yell and threats could be heard from the conference room as Gengo Aoi pushed the doors open and walked out from the meeting.

"This isn't over Gengo! You are going to tell us what you are working on!" yelled one of the committee members before the door closed on him

As he walked down the corridors of Chevalier Headquarters he went over the meeting in his mind trying to figure out why they were so persistent in having access to his research.

_I think I'm starting to get use to politics_ he thought walking downGengo had just finished another meeting with the heads of the Chevalier. It was basically seeing who could blackmail who and what information was still relevant and what could be exchange and if it was even relevant.

He continue to stalk down the halls of the Chevalier until he came to the department of R&amp;D (Research and Development). He wasn't shocked by the sight of scientist running back and forth from lab to lab, some carrying tools while others carried parts of Nova in vats for God _and _I only know. Despite the theories and rumors about Gengo having his finger in everything and having something on everyone he rarely extended his influence past the department unless he had reason to _like the United States trying to hack my _database he thought smiling slightly when he remembered the meeting earlier on.

_**/Flashback/**_

"_Gengo has been withholding important information from this committee and it is time that it was brought to light" said Mr. Smith addressing the Chevalier committee. _

_what's he prattling on about now thought Gengo as he continued to pretend to listen with total indifference even going so far as to lean on his fist and droop his eyes ever so slightly. It was a position that he had practiced ever since he had been told that he would have to attend these meetings regularly of course the other members of the committee would often yell claiming that he didn't take the meetings seriously and despite what they thought and how he looked he took them like a chess game of life and death which in truth it was._

"_What are talking about Smith? If Dr. Aoi had anything like that he would have to inform us immediately!" another member shouted immediately standing._

"_What proof do you have to support your claims?" said another in a neutral voice Gengo looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes ever so slightly. His blond hair was short but greased back and his bearded goatee was clipped short as well. In all appearance he looked like a middle-aged business executive until you looked into his eyes they were like two pitch black abyssal pits in the ground. _

"_Gengo has been working on new projects and weapons to fight the Nova and hasn't shared any of his findings with Chevalier and has done all this behind he backs without our approval" he said glaring directly in Dr. Aoi's eyes. While other committee members looked at either Gengo or Smith with suspicion._

"_Is this true Doctor Aoi" asked the blond haired looking directly at Gengo while he shivered a little on the inside. There's something very wrong about that man he thought as he looked at the committee in front of him half of them liked the couldn't believe he would try to hide something from them while the other looked on with suspicion and mistrust of him. _

"_I have no idea what he's talking about I have shared my knowledge with the committee" he said in a bored tone. It wasn't a lie but he wasn't going to tell them the whole truth he knew people. A person was smart People they were dumb panicky and stupid. _

"_That a lie Gengo! I have evidence that you have been trying to develop weapons suitable to make Pandora and Limiter more combat effective" he said pulling up a blueprint of one of Gengo's Project Files Arc-Wave. To say Gengo was surprised would have been an understatement but as to why He was shocked that was for a different reason. _

"_My fellow committee members Gengo has taken advantage of our trust and has used it to further his own goals and keep important information from us and I ask you how long until he hides even greater discoveries like way to grant greater combat abilities to Pandora's of even a brand new type of Pandora. I propose we restrict Gengo's schedule and freedom over his …experiments furthermore I propose that his Project data base be open to all. Does anyone have any objections?" Smith said smiling. There were none. _

"_Well Doctor what do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_Other than the fact that the Arc-Wave project never made it past the theoretical stage" stated Gengo calmly rolling a pencil back and forth between his fingers._

"_What!?"_

"_The project was discontinued because we discovered that the enhancement of the stigma tissue in Pandora and Limiters would cause irreversible long term mutational damage to their genome structure along with other …effects." He said._

"_That still doesn't change the fact that you hid the fact that you were working on a project to weaponize the Pandora and Limiters even further without informing us" he said trying to save face while other committee members were nodding their heads and agreeing._

"_I thought it would waste the Chevaliers time to inform them of a project that could never be realized if you want instead of me telling you what I can do I'll tell you every idea that pops into my head from now on." Said Gengo twirling the pencil in his hand. After talking to the Chevalier for the past 10 years he had developed a sense for leaving before things got too intense for his taste. Rising from his seat he began walking toward the door._

"_Where are you going Gengo you still haven't explained what you were working on even if it was irrelevant to you we may have had need to discuss whether or not the project should be scraped or even improved upon" said a calm voice looking back Gengo notices it was blond man staring at him with a strange intensity._

_Definitely have to watch that one he thought pushing open the doors._

_**/Flashback End/ **_

It should have been a standard meeting but to find that Smith had actually had actually been able to hack his files never mind the fact that he had gotten into a dummy file. He almost laughed at that Gengo had hundreds of files on his "advanced" computer given to him by the Chevalier for when they decided it was time to check in on his work. That being said there were some veritable projects in the midst of the dummy files that were good just not possible at the moment and the Arc Wave Project was one of them but Smith didn't know that which raised the question.

Who does Smith have that can hack supercomputers and understand basic Genetic Theory?

_I'll have to figure out who they are later_ he thought as he finished walking to recreational quarters but as he was about to pass through without a second thought he noticed a crowd of scientist and Pandora inside and in front of the gym. That sight of the Pandora didn't shock him I mean the scientist were there best hope in finding better ways to combating the Nova it would be reckless for them to be without protection between the public, religious factions, and other scientist trying to sabotage their work or stopping them from working.

_What's going on here_ he thought as he walked over to get a better look at what was causing all the commotion. As he walked over to the sight that attracting the crowd he heard whispers from the Pandora and scientist.

"Shouldn't be possible even if its Dr. Aoi grandchildren." One Pandora said.

"Is anyone recording this?" another scientist asked.

"Do think we could get a sample?"

"The girl I get but the boy?"

At the last comment Gengo felt a knot in his stomach as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd to see the sight that had attracted so many researchers attention. He broke through the crowd to the sight of three individuals running on three separate treadmills. The oldest was his newly assigned personal bodyguard Su-Na-Lee having just graduated from Genetics with top marks in her year in cotton gym shorts and a sports bra running for what the machine registered 4 miles at 7.0 meters per second. On the second treadmill was an eleven year old girl with long black hair in a white sundress and running shoes seemingly keeping pace without putting forward much effort on her part. While the girl had started the gathering of Pandora it was the boy next to her that had created the sight that Gengo walked into. He had short black hair with one long bang covering the right side of his face and was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts with an oversized white shirt. The sight of the boy running on trend mill was not what was shocking to the crowd what was shocking to the crowd as Gengo had noticed was not the setting of the machine but pace and distance that it had recorded since it had been started.

He was matching Su-Na and Kazuha pace and by the look on his face he could keep going strong for longer.

"Doctor you do realize that this is impossible correct" a voice said next to him. He looked to see none other than Scarlett O'Hara with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in her hand writing down notes while looking out to the side of her eye at Gengo.

"I don't follow you reasoning Scarlett" Gengo said hoping he was keeping himself calm and composed. He had told Su-Na to keep the children away from the other scientist to keep them entertained until he could leave the meeting and while he was sure she had good intentions she had (but not quite) thrown his greatest joy (and success) to the theoretical "lions" he only hoped that they would be satisfied with what they had.

"the fact that an 11 year old girl and 8 year old boy can keep up with a veteran Chevalier Pandora especially one of Su-Na's caliber even if she's barely trying"

"It's most likely what you said she's barely trying" he responded.

"Perhaps but think it something more" she said closing her clipboard and leaving through the crowd.

"So Doctor Aoi would you like to explain this?" a high pitched voice said behind Gengo. He knew the owner of the voice and didn't like the man at all. He turned to see a fellow Japanese man standing there. When one looked at the man they often said he looked slightly like a snake when he smiled. With his oily black hair tied up into a pony tail. He looked about the same age Gengo but to tell the truth Gengo didn't know how old the man was but he did know the man gave him the creeps. "What do you mean Akira?" he said narrowing his eyes as the man walked up to his left side.

"The fact that a pair of children can keep up with a trained Pandora" he said looking back at Gengo with narrowed eyes. Truthfully the two of them never got along even when they were discussing idea for new projects.

"I'm sure you heard Scarlet she's barely trying" he said keeping his gaze on the man next to him. "Even if she wasn't trying they should have tired a long time ago… and I thought you said that no one should try to play God" he said grinning as he looked at the sight of the children. It was if he was looking at a new toy to play with.

"They shouldn't" he said ending their conversation before walking away from the man.

"But man must try isn't that also a saying doctor?" Akira said before walking away.

"Su-Na, children I think you've had enough exercise for one day" he said walking up to the three runners as they got off the machines. "Go get yourselves something to drink and eat" he said handing Kazuha a 10 yen bill while Su-Na began wiping off with a towel. After Kazuha and Kazuya ran over to the vending machines he walked up to Su-Na waiting for her to explain why his grandchildren were in the R &amp; D Departments Recreational room.

"I needed to do my routine and they were bored siting in your office" as she threw the towel in the basket and looked toward the children sitting down with sodas drinking in relative peace "you know that most Pandora would be at least a little tired from running that distant at that pace but those two look like they could get right back to it now if I told them to" truth be told Su-Na expected them to quit after the first mile at the most. Imagine her shock when they not only met her expectations but passed them she was going to keep going to see how long the little monsters could last but her new boss had arrived before she could test he theory

_O well I can see what the chibis are made of later_ she thought.

"So what's the new news Doctor Aoi" she asked as the children proceeded to join them.

"Were going home. Children come along" he said turning around and proceeding to exit the Department and head to the helicopter pad.

As he exited the building he couldn't imagine the events that would happen in the 7 years would lead to.

**End Chapter 1**

**P.S. – Please review and criticize I could use all of it to make the story better. There will be O.C. Characters but I will be borrowing them from some of IM Dal-Young's other manga so if you read them you'll recognize them (please read them they're really good manga). But my first O.C will not be introduced for a while so read the manga's and give me your reviews they feed my imagination and tell me your thoughts on who it should be (I've got one pre-determined and she from **_**Aflame Inferno**_** so those who've read it can probably guess who). Also I think that I have their personality's pat from what I've read but like I said review. By the way I want to write Omake at the end so help from someone with tips that would be awesome. **


	2. The Untouchable Queen

_**Chapter 2 – Untouchable Queen**_

_**/ 8 years later – Suburbia outside of Tokyo /**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep …click._

Kazuya Aoi opened his eyes as he removed his hand from the alarm clock and covered his eyes to block the dreams out of his mind. He rolled onto his side and got out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom next to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. He was tall and well-muscled for the age of sixteen going on seventeen while others did call him handsome Kazuya only saw himself as average in looks. His hair was a little strange considering the fact that every time he cut it would grow back by the next day while it was not wild it did grow back in the same style every time. Short spikey locks pushed down with one large bang on right side partially covering his right eye. His eye were grey but where normal people had a round pupil he had a small slit.

_Guess I should be grateful that no one really notices unless their looking for it_ he thought thinking back to his elementary days when he had to were sunglass every day to keep people from seeing his eyes although the slits were only part the reason. He washed his face and turn the knob on the shower for hot water and waited for two minutes before disrobing and entering shower. As he let the hot water run down his face he wondered what he was going to do today before he left his house. _House_ he thoughtnot home this place hadn't been a home for him for quite a while. After he finished washing he immediately got out his cloths and got dressed he wore a long sleeve black shirt some sweat pants and running shoes before grabbing his wallet, keys, and both his phones before he went out and began his morning run. For the first ten minutes he kept a steady pace trying to check and see if anyone was out at this hour. He usually was alone this early but there were some people who got off or went to work at this time.

When he saw there was no one around he immediately began to Accelerate (Accel Turn) down the street before turning into the alley ways and intersections of the gated community. It was the perfect and worse place to test his "advance" capabilities and his ability to think on his feet. The good part about practicing here was that there were no cameras or random bystanders to see him do what he was doing the worst part was even with all the security in place here the other residents paranoia about robbers and Nova made them still purchase top of the line home invasion prevention security systems. Kazuya swore that one of his neighbors an old war vet by the name Kousoka Ishimi had motion sensors on his front lawn and back lawn. His house was near the end of Kazuya's route. It was really a good test to see if he had gotten faster than last time he tripped them.

_But where in the world did he get them._ He thought

Kazuya thoughts were interrupted as he jumped from wall to wall landing on the roof of one of the community's business shops. A candle store that had opened some time ago and had received ample business to keep it open. From his vantage point he could spy the whole community and the city with all its lights.

_I'll be going there soon_

His grandfather had been against his decision to join the Chevalier like his sister.

_**/ Flashback – Two Months Ago/**_

"_I said no and I mean it Kazuya!" Gengo said slamming his fist into the desk looking like he wanted to hit his grandson instead of the desk. Granted it would probably be the same as when he hit the desk, it wouldn't serve any purpose and only leave his own hand throbbing but he didn't care he'd already lost his granddaughter a two years ago and that had nearly destroyed him. He had given Kazuha abilities that made her superior to even the top-ranked third years of her first year even the newly formed numbers squad should only been a small challenge to her at full strength but even with all the gifts, training, and abilities she had she had still been killed. _

_When he had heard Gengo nearly quit the Chevalier. If it hadn't been for Howard El Bridget and Alfred Hughes two of his few friends he most likely would have. He thought he had prepared himself for the loss of his few remaining family but he had been wrong so very wrong. He had often heard that some people can tell when those close to them were gone but he had thought it was just nonsense until during his experiments in his lab he fell to the floor clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack. He was lucky that Scarlet had been there to get help because he soon passed out from the pain and later woke up in the medical bay it was there that he had heard the news that his granddaughter was gone. At first he didn't believe it until they had brought the body to R&amp;D Department without his knowledge and the Chevalier would have successfully gotten away with it if he hadn't had Scarlet inform him when the committee actions stated being suspicious. When he came upon them they had scientists about to begin performing an autopsy on his granddaughter's body. To say he was angry would have been making a molehill out of a mountain if you ignored the fact that he had tried to kill some of the scientist with the closest thing that he could grab namely a scalpel. It was only thanks to Su-Na (who had followed him) that nobody had be grievously injured. Though the rumor of Gengo being mentally unstable was blown to epic proportions by the researchers who had been about to perform the autopsy._

_The Chevalier Committee had thought they had finally had a leash around Gengo's neck for his actions but were surprised when he threaten to end all his research and destroy every single piece of it if they didn't return Kazuha's body to him. Some thought he was bluffing but when his lab and computer hard drive was cleaned out and wiped they quickly relented to his demands while others on the Committee where ashamed of the actions they had taken but understood why they had taken them. From all the reports from the 8__th__ Nova Clash Kazuha Aoi had demonstrated incredible skill and abilities before to their disbelief began Novafying and using the last bit of her new strength to destroy the newly evolved Nova now referred to as Type-S. They had simply wanted to see if they could duplicate the girl's abilities and hopefully found a way to stabilize them so regular Pandora could use them as well. The scientists' one named Akira in particular had been particularly vocal about studying the body and taking it back from Gengo claiming that the benefit of all mankind outweighed the needs of one man but was turned down while the Chevalier thought that the body should be studied they didn't want to lose their most valuable resource against fighting the Nova over it. The following day Commander Raddox had said that Gengo could keep his granddaughters body but had to come up with a way to duplicate her abilities and while he wanted to argue Alfred pointed out this was the most he could get for now so he agreed to the conditions. _

_The following week had been hell. When Kazuya heard he had attacked Gengo in a mad fury screaming it was his fault that Kazuha was gone it was only thanks to Su-Na restraining him that he was able to calm the boy down. In hindsight Gengo did blame himself for what happened to his granddaughter she had only became a Pandora because of the terms Gengo had set for her and Kazuya living on their own away from their mother. It was raining on the day they had they funeral and while the gathering was small the emotion in the air was nearly palpable. Kazuha's comrades the Numbers Squad was there as well as some of her classmates. The Tenjounin family had attended as well surprisingly including the children's mother Anna Tenjounin but she had kept away from him or "that thing" as she called Kazuya the last time she saw him. Throughout the whole funeral procession he watched his grandson. Seeing the tears flow down his face as he stood there with an emotionless expression on his face. It was only after everyone had left to return to the church had the boy expressed himself by slamming his fist on ground in front of his sister's grave screaming. Asking how could she abandon him? All Gengo could do was watch from the back porch of the church and wonder where did things go wrong._

"_Is he going to be alright uncle Gen?" asked Ouka coming up behind him looking at her cousin crying in front of the grave in the middle of the rain._

"_I don't know Ouka. I just don't" he said sighing as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head._

"_How is it…is He alright?" a voice Gengo thought he had heard the last of years ago. He looked over his shoulder into the face of his so called daughter-in-law Anna Tenjounin. Honestly Gengo didn't even expect her to show up or even acknowledge that Kazuha or Kazuya were her children. She had always known that the family was a bit strange even some of her relatives thought they weren't human but up until the moment she had held Kazuya she had just thought of them as rumors. The day he was born she couldn't deny they're claims any longer. Afterwards despite the reassurance of both her husband and father-in-law she wouldn't even hold her children and even went so far as to call them monsters and say they weren't her children. The result of her neglect lead to her leaving the Aoi family and Ryuuichi and his sister Cassandra raising the children. She never renewed contact until she heard her husband had been killed in a Nova attack. When she arrived at the funeral she had nearly demanded that Gengo hand over her children claiming she wouldn't let his madness take the last piece of her husband away from her. Needless to say it didn't go over well with anyone Cassandra especially looked as if she wanted to kill her but the worst reaction was from the very people she claimed to get, Kazuya didn't even know her and was holding on to Cassandra in fear and Kazuha claimed she didn't even have a mother. The look on her face was almost heartbreaking as she watched the very beings made from her and Ryuuchi's own flesh and blood look at her with fear and revulsion. Her family took her away as they got into their car but she never broke eye contact with her children. _

_Even when they're aunts had to go to sleep until Gengo could fix the problems with their stigma bodies and couldn't take care of them any more Kazuha still refused to live with their mother so he made a deal with her that she and Kazuya could live on their own with him taking care of all their living expenses if she enrolled in the Pandora program. Gengo had been at one of the lowest points in his life when made the offer and when she accepted he nearly shipped her off to her mother to keep her from enrolling but Kazuha was as stubborn as her father and reminded them of their family's motto:__** The only thing you truly have in this world is your word**__. _

"_He'll be fine Anna though I didn't think you cared anymore" he responded in a clipped tone looking back at the boy now walking towards them with his held down as he opened the door Gengo tried to reach out for him but he just shrugged the hand off and said he'll be in the car. As Kazuya walked through the church with Ouka running behind him Gengo wondered what he would do._

"_He needs to be with family Gengo" Anna said turning from the child's retreating back looking back at him._

"_He will be I'll be there with for as long as he needs" as he started the walk to his car. He needed to give the Chevalier something before they defiled his granddaughter's grave and knowing them he had to work fast._

"_You know what I mean Gengo" she said falling in step behind him glaring at his back._

"_As I recall you said that he wasn't yours that he was… oh what's the correct word yes a monster." He said as he reached the front of the church and opened the door to limousine and stepped inside and sat across from his grandson._

"_You know that I"_

"_I know that you left them unwelcome and unwanted" he said closing the door. He told the driver to take them to the house and ignored everything else but the boy sitting across from him._

_Now he was in the same position this time his grandson wanted to join the Chevalier. Kazuha had nearly killed him he couldn't bear losing Kazuya too._

"_The deal your sister and I made doesn't apply to you. You already own the house and most of the family company you can do anything you want but not this" he said looking straight into his grandson's eyes who returned his stare with one of his own and missed the little boy who he could cow with just a look who actually used to run to greet him at the door but this wasn't a boy in front of him anymore._

_Kazuya had stopped being a boy for a long time._

"_Why shouldn't it I can do just as much as Kazuha could and I was part of the deal in the beginning as well." He argued back. He understood why his grandfather didn't want him to be involved in the war with the Nova. The man had lost so much of his family to the Nova and while they weren't on good speaking terms since his Kazuha's death didn't mean that they still didn't care about each other. They talked from time to time even shared meals but they hadn't been close ever since the funeral. Now another wedge was being driven this time by both of them wouldn't stop drilling it in until the other gave in._

"_Haven't we given enough to the them." he said finally sitting down in the chair behind his desk closing his eyes looking up at the ceiling. _

"_I remember something you told me once grandpa that helped me get through sis death" Kazuya said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk "__**The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing**__" he said looking into the eyes of one of few relatives that understood him on some level._

"_Burke… I hated it when you two used my own quotes against me" he said looking into his grandsons face and seeing the same fire that he saw in his granddaughters eye the day he offered her the deal and he knew even if he left the boy destitute he'd still fight._

"_Just don't take any unnecessary risk." He said pouring himself and his grandson a glass scotch before raising up to a toast._

"_I'm an Aoi grandpa" as he grabbed the cup and clinked the glasses together _

"_And that's what worries me" he said downing the alcohol in one swallow. Aoi's always found a way into trouble even when it wasn't their own trouble._

_**/ Flashback End /**_

As he watch the sun rise over the buildings he thought of what Kazuha had told him of her time at Genetics when she came home from school.

_There are so many interesting people there and I hope you'll be able to meet some when it's your turn to go there._

"It's finally my turn sis" he said as he jumped off the roof and began running back to his house.

_**/ Elsewhere –West Genetics – Headmistress Office/**_

As the sun began shine in her office the nun at the desk only switch off the lamp at her side as she continued to fill out the work in front of her. Her name was Sister Margret and she ran West Genetics Academy. While everyone called her sister in truth it had been years since she had performed and sisterly duties required of her religion. As she looked over at her shoulder at the school she watched over she watched as some of the students began their morning club activities or early morning exercises before starting their day. As she looked out at them she was reminded of her days at the Academy she now oversaw and wondered how many of the student would reach her age. Most of her classmates were gone and the few who survived had always referred to her by her the nickname "Iron Maiden" for her cold business attitude towards everything and even after she retired the name stuck. While most did think she was emotionless it wasn't quite true she just was better at hiding and suppressing her emotion than other not to say that they didn't overwhelm her at some points.

This was one of those particular points. Looking down at the pile of transcripts in her hand one stood out in particular that kept her roaming eye come back to. The name on the transcript was Kazuya Aoi.

_What will your legacy show us Kazuha? _She thought as she leaned back in her chair.

_**/West Genetics – Second year Carnival Dressing room/**_

Many second year Pandora were whispering excitedly to others about the Carnival believing that they were going to move up the rankings while others had formed parties and were whispering battle plans to each other. One group however was focusing on one target in particular: The Untouchable Queen. The group consisted of Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, and Trish McKenzie each was in the higher single digit ranks but were aiming for the top spots they figured they could fight it out after they took out the most dangerous factor in the equation. In the previous Carnivals each of them had been taken down by her individually but together they thought they could bring her down.

"So we all agree after we take care of everyone else we meet up at the designated area" Audrey whispered looking at her temporary allies. In truth the idea of teaming up sickened her but it was the only way they'd ever have a chance to advance any higher.

"Got it I'll be there" said Trish McKenzie grinning wildly at the thought of finally beating The Untouchable Queen. Looking at her two ally's she wondered how long after their victory would they still be allies. Seconds. Minutes. It didn't matter she'd beat them anyway.

Aika Takeuchi simply nodded assessing her partners to see which would be the quicker takedown after they finished the Untouchable Queen. _Trish first then Audrey_.

They immediately walked out of the locker room onto the ruined city battleground that was their battle ground and headed off in separate directions. After everyone had left out of the locker room one girl finally entered. She went immediately to her locker and began to undress down to her underwear.

"Volt Texture Equip" she said in a clear voice of authority. As her uniform formed on her cellphone began to ring in her locker. The ringtone told Satellizer L. Bridget who it was before she even picked up the phone.

"Hello mother" she said her voice steady and monotone. On the inside she was happy to hear from her mother. She was always busy after she had made her miraculous recovery from her terminal illness but always found time to call her every couple of days and visit her on her birthday.

_**/ Flashback – Five years Earlier /**_

_The doctors had been shocked by her recovery because they were not only seeing sign of the disease receding but her organs were regaining function as well. Satella had thanked whatever god had heard her prayer as she had laid by her mother thinking she was dead but had only been sleeping when she asked her mother what had happen she said her father brought an old friend to see her a week early. Satella had been asked to leave the room when her father and a strange man arrived to see her mother. _

_The doctors had given her a stronger sedative that day to help with the pain Noelle couldn't see or hear properly but she had seen two shapes and heard two voices in her room by her bed side. One voice she knew belonged to Howard the other was foreign by his accent she couldn't hear all of their conversation but she was able to make out parts of it._

"_It risky the…could reject her" the foreign voice said._

"_It could also save her…" Howard said._

"_What's left could be worse than death Howard"._

"_She's already dying…if there's anything that you can do to help than try it"_

_What were they talking about she knew she was terminally ill and all the doctors that Howard had hired had said the same thing so why would this one be any different._

"_If this kills her faster it's on your head Howard and don't forget our deal" the foreigner said grabbing her arm and tapping for a vein. Noelle tried to resist but she was too weak to fight back. _

"_I hope you want to live very badly" said the strange voice before the needle pierced her skin and began ejecting the strange fluid into her veins. _

_The next thing Noelle knew was intense pain and then nothing. The next time she woke up her daughter was laying down asleep at her side with a pensive look on her face and when she woke she jumped on her hugging her crying. It was only until the nurse and doctor came in looking like they had seen a ghost had come back to haunt them. That was when she found out why her daughter was crying. Apparently she had been dead. After Howard had the strange man inject her with something she went into cardiac arrest and even with all the medical assistance provided her heart had simply stopped. After her father had informed Satella what happened she had refused to leave the room for hours until finally the doctors had come to take her mother down to the mortuary only to see the dead woman alive but apparently kicking. When they finally got the girl out of the room they began running all types of test on Noelle to see what had aided her mysterious recovery but nothing could be found except small traces of a foreign element in her system that seemed to be alive but it merged into her D.N.A before it could be traced._

_**/ Two weeks later /**_

_When Noelle came out of the hospital it was like she had died and been reborn as the type of person she always wanted to be. She became more assertive and spoke her mind more often than not. When she was finally released from the first thing she did was move her and Satella things out of the El Bridget Mansion and got their own place. Howard had agreed to pay for their rent for the first year and told them they were welcome to come back anytime but Noelle had claimed that she would be working before the end of the week and true to her word she had been hired by a new conglomerate that had bought out other smaller companies as the new representive CEO apparently Howard had pulled some strings .To say they're leaving the manor was quiet was an understatement from Howard El Bridget study yells could be heard from Olivia and Noelle by the children downstairs, Violet had begun helping Satella pack her things and get them to the car, Louis was nowhere in sight. By the time they finally finished loading the car there was a load crack in the air followed by another and Noelle walked out of the study followed by Howard and Olivia. Waiting outside the mansion the sisters were greeted to the sight of Howard's mistress with a red mark on the left side of her face that was only eclipsed by the smile she was wearing as she lead her daughter to the car stopped and turned around and hugged Violet goodbye and told the girl she would always be welcome with them and just like that they were gone. Violet stood at the door waving while her father Howard simply watched them drive away as they turned to go back inside Violet saw out of the corner of her eye a red mark on the right side of her face of her mother who walked quietly by her father into the mansion. _

_**/Flashback End/**_

"Still acting like an old maid Satella dear" Noelle said cheerily on the other end of the phone line. Ever since her miracle cure Noelle's personality had done a complete 360 she joked and tease her daughter more often than not. After telling her the abuse she had suffered at Louis's hands Noelle had been there helping her daughter past the memory and while Satella could talk to people no one beside her mother could actually touch her without causing a panic attack but they were improving.

"Mother the Carnival is starting" Satella said a slight whine coming into her voice while she thanked whatever god had granted her wish to make her mother healthy again she could have done without the personality change. It was like living with another Violet without the family business involved.

"Fine, Fine go and be unbeatable like I told you and remember…don't ever submit to anyone." She said the last part with a seriousness that Satella often forgot her mother was capable of. It was the same tone she had used when she had been at deaths door and came back she had apologized to Satella and had taken to heart the very words she told her daughter and from then on it had become the very core and foundations of their beliefs. She flexed her arms and took a deep breath before finally exiting into the battleground.

_**/ Chevalier Military Graveyard/**_

Kazuya dressed in a pair of long black jeans and a long sleeve dark-blue sweeter and a tan overcoat with the hood down stepped through the cemetery with a clear purpose in mind. He always came to see his sister whenever he made a big decision. It became a sort of good luck ritual for him.

"I'm going to West Genetics Kazuha, the same school you went to." He said knelling in front of the grave on the ground before him. "I hope I make you proud and make as many comrades as you". As continued talking he heard a faint whirring sound in the air and turned to see a helicopter beginning to land and pick him. He turned back to the grave to say his goodbye to his sister for a while. "I'm off to the Academy sister I'll be back to see you later okay" he said as he turned picked up his duffel bag filled with his few keepsakes in it and began walking toward the helicopter.

After getting into the helicopter and strapping himself in he noticed that someone was sitting across from him looking up he saw it was a girl that looked at least 2-3 years his senior she had short blonde hair with two small rows of bangs covering her forehead while the rest of her hair extended down to her neck, her closed eyes that gave him the distinct feeling that even with them shut she could see him plain as day. She also had a petite figure that was hugged tightly by the uniform that she was wearing. Kazuya studied the figure across from him a few minutes before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to say hello and introduce yourself" she said giggling at the blush on his face when she pointed out he was staring. Kazuya at least had the decency to turn away but another thought besides embarrassment was running through his head _how did I not notice she was sitting right across from me_ he thought looking at the strange girl across from him out of the corner of his eye. Su-Na would have slapped him for not noticing her as soon as he got on the plane. She would have commented that he deserved a beating for letting someone sneak up on him and a beating from Su-Na was worse than anything he could imagine, the woman did not pull punches.

"Well let me start off the introduction I'm Chiffon Fairchild Third-year ranked 1 and student council president for the school and I'm here to tell you everything about West Genetics to insure you have good experience there" she cheerily as pressed a few buttons in the armrest next to her a holographic screen pop up in between them.

"First off all the second year Pandora will be looking for partners so one of them might ask you to be their Limiter" she waited a few seconds to see if he had any questions.

"Why do they pick from the underclass only wouldn't make sense to pick someone who from your year are better yet someone older and more experienced" he asked not quite getting why someone would choose someone weaker than them.

"Good question and to answer that question is the Ereinbar" she said pressing a few buttons on the screen.

"The What?"

"It a little sensory organ deep in the tissue of the brain that controls all five of your senses. When the Limiter and Pandora synchronized they share their Ereinbar making their five senses one. The compatibility rate differ between partners but younger boys tend to do best overall. So there you have it that's why underclassmen always pick younger when looking for a Limiter. By the when they share there sense it called an Ereinbar Set".

"Huh" he said looking out the window at the landscape below they were already at their destination and from the looks of it they had a welcoming party waiting for them on the platform below. It was another girl with the same frame as Chiffon but with long dark blue hair with big eyes and a wide smile waving.

As the helicopter landed on the on the pad and opened its doors to Kazuya walked with his bag on his shoulder and was greeted to the sight of the girl waiting.

"Hey Chiffon did you have fun on your trip". She yelled over the whirring of the helicopter blades.

"Yeah Ticy it was fun." She turned to Kazuya "This is Ticy Phenyl a member of the student council and my best friend you'll be seeing her a lot too."

"It's nice to meet you" Kazuya said extending his hand to her but before they could shake hands the sound of and explosion and the sight of smoke was all Kazuya needed to jump into action as he took off running in the direction of the disturbance. Chiffon and Ticy looked at each other before taking off after him.

_Just like his sister _Chiffon thought taking off after the boy to make sure he didn't get into any trouble his first day.

_**/ Carnival Battlegrounds/**_

When the dust finally settled from the collapsing building four figures could be distinguished from inside the smoke. Three of them were standing opposite to the first and were breathing heavily. It was Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi, and Trish McKenzie and standing on front of them looking no worse for were was Satellizer El Bridget brandishing her Volt Weapon Nova Blood in front of her. The three Pandora look at each other and nodded as they began their plan of attack.

Trish lead off by throwing one of her dual blades at the Untouchable Queen who simply leaned out of it range. While this was going on Trish ran up behind her thrown blade and jumped in the air as she saw the Untouchable Queen dodge thinking she surprise her with an air attack. She hit the ground with such force that it made another dust cloud seeing her attack fail. She looked left and right to find her target she guessed there was only one place she could be and turned around swinging only to Nova Blood pass through her neck and the back of the Untouchable Queen before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Aika could only look as one of her toughest opponents was taken down in a matter of seconds. _It's not possible for someone to be that strong_ She thought as she began to back away looking at Trish's unconscious form in fear. It was only till Satellizer's shadow passed over in front of her that she remembered to put up her guard. It proved useless as the Untouchable Queen took Nova Blood in both hands and drove the blade down cutting through Aika's defense upper torso like a hot knife through butter. Her last conscious thought was _Monster_.

Trying to gain an advantage over the other with the element of surprise Audrey Duval leaped at the Untouchable Queens back but proved ineffective as she turned and countered the blow. The two exchanged a rapid assortment of blows as unbeknownst to Audrey was pushed back until her back was against a wall of rubble. Audrey knew she wasn't going to win this struggle but if she could touch her she would at least take her title away as she extended her arm and was nearly close enough to touch her movement stopped and she saw the Untouchable Queens hand holding her arm in place.

"I won't let you or anyone touch me" Satellizer said and an audible crack was heard as she broke Audrey's wrist. That brief loss of focus for the moment was all Satellizer needed to slash open Audrey's throat. Before she passed out as she slide to the ground Audrey looked up at Satella and said "You really do live up to your reputation" then all went dark.

Satella was about to exit the area when she heard someone laughing looking up she saw her self-proclaimed rival Ganessa Roland standing at the top of a pile of rubble.

"Today is finally the day I beat you Satellizer El Bridget" she said deploying her Volt Weapon Chains of Binding. Satella merely held up her weapon.

_**/ Back With Kazuya/**_

He had finally made to the area were the explosion had occurred but he couldn't find a way in. he briefly considered deploying his Volt Weapon and making a way but Chiffon and Ticy had caught up and informed him that it was only the second year Carnival going on and that it was nothing to worry about. While Kazuya still considered trying to get in he trusted the two of them seeing as they had been here for three years while he was just starting his first day. As he turned and began to follow them out of the shadow of the testing ground when an explosion blew the wall behind him out and a half naked girl jumped through. At first Kazuya thought he had been hit by a piece of rubble when saw the girl with red hair tied in twin pigtails and a lilith figure with her top shredded kneeling down trying to catch her breath. It was then she noticed Kazuya standing there staring at her that she looked down and immediately covered herself while standing.

"What are you looking at you pervert!" she nearly screamed at Kazuya who had the decency to look the other and hastily spat out an apology. It then that he saw her who would have sworn it was his sister from the way she stood moved but he looked again and noticed the immediately differences between his sister and the new girl. Unlike the flasher this one looked like she wasn't even trying. Chiffon had grabbed his shoulder and was pulling him away from the fight when he noticed a steady stream of small gravel fall around the blonde haired girl and looking up he saw part of the roof slowly beginning it's decent to the ground. Knowing he wouldn't have time to warn them Kazuya threw off his coat and Accelerated towards the blonde girl grabbing her in a princess carry and moving them out of the way.

Satella couldn't process what had just happen one minute she was fighting Ganessa the next she was in the arms of a total stranger but that wasn't the worst part it was the fact that it was a man holding her and she didn't fell any of her normal revulsion like usual. Ganessa seeing her rival distracted tried to attack but the man just turned his head back at her and before she hit the floor under the force of a powerful freezing she saw his eyes were glowing blue.

**End Chapter Two**

**wow this took a whole weekend to write and I know I'll probably get some grief about why Kazuya's and Satellizer's moms are alive but to tell you the truth I was unsatisfied by the story of Noelle and from what I've seen of kazuya parents in flashbacks I think it would be very interesting to see how the freezing world would be if she lived I mean calling your own kid a monster there so much potential behind that if you read freezing zero you'll see that Gengo and Howard were friends and I doubt gengo would risk losing the few friends he did have. Plus from what I've seen and researched about stigma I'm sure it could have saved Noelle and from what I've seen it does change the owners personality's slightly and I'm talking about the ones with a high compatibility rate plus don't think about compatibility rate: Satella only had a low compatibility rate with the Heroic Stigma nothing was said about regular stigma. Chris I will not be stomping on the relationship between Pandora and Limiters I agree with you but I will try to make the relationships more believable. Not as many reviews as I was hoping for so that tells me I'm doing something right but please recommend a good beta oh and my first omake will be in the next chapter so wish me luck. I'll try to update weekly but no promises so tell other freezing fans about this and remember review. I'm thinking of adding Kaho to the Harem but I'd like to hear your opinions please.**

**P.s. some of designs for Kazuya and his volt weapon are on my profile page so check it out by the way does anyone know someone who can do good concept art. **


	3. Pandora Mode

_**Here's two new chapters for the delay sorry finals were killing me and im still taking them.**_

_**/Chapter 3 – Pandora Mode/**_

"Extra! Extra! The Untouchable Queen has been fought to a draw. Said a Pandora running down the hall "the rumor is that someone interfered in the middle of her battle".

"Do you think it's true?" another Pandora with black hair asked.

"I hope she doesn't take it out on us" a Limiter with short hair said.

"What moron jumps in the middle of Satellizer's fight?" said a blonde Pandora with short cut hair.

But the question that was at the front most on everyone mind was? "Who wants to die that badly!?"

Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiragi were in the cafeteria when they heard the new from a passing Pandora who was part of the Newspaper Club running down the hallway passing out papers and shouting the news. By the time she passed a story was already on the T.V. one of the seated Limiters stood and turned the volume so everyone in the cafeteria could hear the story. The reporter had just finished giving the wounded report

"Our latest source has just reported that the draw in Carnival was caused by an unknown limiter who intervened and stopped both Pandora from finishing the ranking battle" she said before turning to her left with the cameraman following to reveal Ganessa Roland standing there she looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Miss Roland is it true that a Limiter interfered with your battle with the Untouchable Queen and if so did you recognized the aforementioned Limiter?" the reporter said holing the mike to Ganessa who looked like she had just swallowed something sour. She didn't want to talk about the match it was still a bitter defeat in her mind not only to Satellizer but to the Limiter who not only interfered but stopped her before she could deal the finishing blow. She and Satellizer would have to finish their fight later she would make sure of it but she had to find that Limiter and find out who his Pandora. She needed to keep her Limiter in line.

"Yes a Limiter intervened and no I didn't recognize him" she said grind her teeth with each word. _But I'm going to find out_ she thought.

Arthur who had been watching excused himself to go check on Ganessa while Kaho stayed seating finishing up her lunch all the while wondering who would have the nerve to jump in the middle of the Untouchable Queens fight.

/ Headmistress Office /

The aforementioned moron was Kazuya and he didn't think he was having a very good first day at West Genetics. In under an hour he had interfered in and important training exercise, disrupted a ranking match, and displayed abilities that no first year let alone a freshman who just started should have. Now he was standing in the Headmistress's office rubbing the back of his head looking everywhere but directly at the woman seated across from him.

_Grandpa was right we do get into trouble no matter where we go_ he thought trying think of a good excuse to explain his abilities.

_Adrenaline. No one would believe that._ He thought.

"Mr. Aoi" said Sister Margret.

_Reflexes. Yeah right what First year has reflexes like that?_ His list of excuses getting shorter by the second but he had to think of something say.

"Mr. Aoi" repeated Sister Margret a little more forcefully realizing the boy wasn't even paying her attention instead her he looked like he was thinking hard about something. In truth Sister Margret was the only one who had the footage that showed during the last few minute the feed had went out when Ganessa and Satellizer had broken through the training ground barrier so the generals hadn't seen the boy's interference or abilities and had taken to heart when Sister Margret told them that the match had been called as a draw due to said boy's interference. In truth Sister Margret had been shocked by the footage she had seen. Remembering her own earlier years as a Pandora was interested and a little disturbed by what she had seen. She had been wondering what else the boy could do when Chiffon had brought him in her office. Now looking at the boy she began to wonder if it was some mistake she had seen but that was a thought for another time right now she had to get the boy's attention.

"Kazuya!" she nearly shouted at him. It had the desired effect the boy had been pulled out of his thought by sound of someone shouting his name and looked at Sister Margret and while still rubbing his head apologized for not responding.

"I'm really sorry I get a little too lost in my own thoughts" he said smiling. _I wonder if she thinks I'm scatterbrained_. One of Su-Na's lesson that she had often told him was to keep your real abilities hidden until you knew what your opponent can do. While being considered anything special by headmistress would help him blend in it would hurt his chances of finding a partner.

"Think nothing of it you have had an exciting first day" smiling at him. It reminded him of the way some of his friend's mothers from home had looked at their children open and caring. He hadn't had that experience being he never saw or spoke to his own mother. When he had asked Kazuha what happened to their parents she had told him their father died defending them and as far as their mother was concerned they had never existed. Kazuya hadn't understood the statement but he trusted Kazuha so when she told him not to think about her he didn't. "So your Kazuha little brother huh. Well we welcome you with open arms and as I'm sure you understand that this school is here to train Pandora and Limiters ways to combat the Nova. I'm sure Chiffon explained some of what we do so allow me to fill in the rest, Pandora who can use Volt Texture and Weapons are trained to fight the Nova while Limiters master abilities to restrain the Nova and nullify their Freezing effect". She stood up and walked to side of her desk and turned looking at the window before looking back at him "During your stay here I hope you make a great partner" and their meeting ended.

As Kazuya walked out of the room Sister Margret sat back down at her desk and clicked a few keys on her laptop and pulled up her private email box along with the recording from the end of the Carnival and Kazuya's interference. No matter how many times she saw the clip or thought of different scenarios there was only two conclusive pieces of evidence that she could see as she watched it playback. One Kazuya had displayed a High-Level omnidirectional Freezing abilities just like the Nova if not stronger and two… He had displayed use of High-End Skills. Luckily both Ganessa and Satellizer had been told to keep what they had seen quiet but that wasn't what was bothering her as she opened her email. Two message were old and already read, the first was from Gengo in his usual way of asking and demanding a favor there had only been one sentence **Keep him secret and keep him safe**. While she questioned the man sanity sometimes everything he had always done his best to provide ways for humanity to survive. The second message worried her but only a little it was from her security staff. It read that someone on campus had hacked the video feed and watched not only the Carnival but it sudden the "intervention" that had stopped it from being completed. Margret was worried at first but thinking back to her younger years as a Pandora she remembered how new members of the student council were chosen by the third-years. If that was the case the only thing she would have to worry about was the third years releasing the video to the rest of the upperclassmen and second-years to see the boy's abilities and all that would do is make finding him a partner and putting on the battlefield all the more quicker _However they could became a bit to overzealous in their games_ she thought frowning. The last email was the worst one of all. It tested the limitations of her already unsteady faith while she knew that Gengo had humanity's bet interest at heart but the way and methods that he used to go about it made her question if the man should be in charge of stigma research. If what she knew about Kazuha and suspected about Kazuya proved true then it would prove that what she feared most of all: That while Gengo made advancements in stigma research he choose to give only what he wanted even in desperate measures. Granted she understood that some people just weren't ready for some things but they were at war for humanity survival and one man shouldn't in charge of what help to give and what not to give. Looking at the email there was only one sentence and it was waiting for a reply. **Has the subject showed any abilities beyond that of a normal Limiter?** She thought about how she should reply but the thought of Kazuha kept her from giving an honest opinion as she typed **No** before sending her reply. she then turned in her chair looking back out at her window and thought about the mysterious message it had the seal of Commander Raddox which meant who ever had given her orders had the support of the committee behind them as well but that wasn't what gave her the chills the fact that the message had been sent after Kazuya had just interfered with the Carnival is what worried her. That only meant one thing: Someone high up knew about the boy and at the very least suspected about his abilities but the real question was who?

_**/ With Kazuya, Chiffon, and Ticy / **_

"I have to admit that I didn't think you were the type to cause a ruckus on your first day of school your quite the rebel." Chiffon said as she and Ticy walked Kazuya to the first year dormitories. After seeing Sister Margret and getting his schedule plus retrieving his bag they were finally on the way to show him to his room. Chiffon had asked Ticy not to mention what she had seen and the girl had agreed without hesitation trusting Chiffon to tell her if it was really important or not. "In case you want to put a name to those pair of legs you were caressing the girl is a second year student that goes by the name of Satellizer El Bridget" she said wagging her finger while she walked and talked in front of Kazuya meanwhile said talkie was lost in his own thought as he subconsciously followed the pair of them. _When I saw her from behind she looked just like my sister but I know that's stupid Kazuha isn't coming back._ While he continued to think Chiffon kept talking.

"Prior to that little incident she was the top Pandora in her grade but we call it a Carnival though it's actually an official battle to determine the rank of each of our Pandora. What happen was certainly unfortunate but that doesn't affect the outcome in the judges eyes so regardless of the circumstance a draw will counted as a lost on both her and Ganessa's records since neither of them was the last one standing. I'd be careful if I were you I've got a feeling that they'll hold a grudge against you." She said looking back at him.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Kazuya said stopping "I know she's mad about me interfering so I need you to tell me where to find her so I can apologize."

Chiffon was about to say something when Kazuya raised his hand to stop her "whether or not I did what did on purpose is beside the point the fact is that I've caused her trouble and I need to apologize to her" he said.

"That is absolutely the last thing you should do please just trust me on this one. I mean making her lose is one thing but the way you touched her was completely inappropriate"

"It's not like that really… I" he said but Chiffon grabbed him before he could finish that last sentence.

"Kazuya as student council president it's my sworn duty to protect you" she said seriously.

While Kazuya just looked at her with an eye cocked upwards before finally asking "It is".

"Yes so take my advice and transfer away from here" the serious look still on her face. Kazuya however just looked at her with same puzzled expression and said "You do realize I just transferred here right" chiffon continued to hold him and spoke again.

"Listen Aoi. Let me tell you something that help put everything in perspective here at West Genetics people call her the Untouchable Queen".

"Untouchable Queen? Why do they call her that?"

"Because she hates to be touch under any circumstances and I don't know all the details but this has happened before apparently she caused a big uproar at East Genetics and she had to transfer here. Anytime a Limiter touches her she shows them no mercy and she'd do the same to you." Right after then she said that there was an explosion outside the window on floor below them. Looking out the window they saw Satellizer El Bridget walking out through the hole her Volt weapon fully deployed. Following her line of sight they saw Ganessa Roland standing there laughing.

"Honestly I never thought even you would sink so low, I mean show some dignity in defeat. Satellizer face was like a mask and apparently Ganessa didn't like it "Giving me a dirty look huh if you don't like the results of the Carnival then don't blame me I didn't find my victory very satisfying either however putting our personal feelings aside the fact of the matter is I'm ranked one whether you like it or not." She said pointing her finger directly at the girl in front of her. "The Untouchable Queen has been dethroned and the Angel of Binding holds her on a short leash. so why don't you just turn tail and lick you wounds until the next Carnival where you might be able to win your dignity back or better yet why don't you find yourself a Limiter and take a little vacation I'm sure no one would miss you. Oh! I forgot that a gorilla like you is only suited for violence I mean you are untouchable meaning that one would ever want to touch you" she said haughtily.

"Hey if she's a second year Pandora why doesn't she have a Limiter" he asked Chiffon who was hiding behind the edge of the rubble peeking over it. And she's supposed to protect me he thought looking down at her.

"No she never had one everyone was too afraid to touch her" Chiffon said peeking over the edge watching the fight. In truth Chiffon knew she should stop this but she also knew that some things simply had to be worked out on their own like personal battles between Pandora but if it went too far she would intervene.

"So you're not going to back down huh. I can tell by the obstinate glare you keep shooting at me that suit me fine even if by a miracle you manage to win our ranking won't change so if I have to drill my superiority into your thick skull the drill I shall. Volt Weapon deploy!" in a flash of blue light and six chains with diamond ends sprouted from her back.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Kazuya asked while Chiffon was still hiding "Trust me this is normal here. Fights like these are a dime a dozen" Ticy answered looking at the battle with a little bit of worry "Although sometimes they go a bit too far" as Satellizer removed her glasses and raised her Volt weapon.

Ganessa jumped at the girl while her chains flew ahead of her shouting "I'll make you rue the day you meet me". Satellizer leaped out of the way of each of the oncoming chains while Ganessa landed.

"I'm not going to be satisfied with just defeating you I'm going to carve defeat into every inch of your body" she shouted combining her four chains of her chains into a huge one and launching it at Satellizer. When dust cleared from the attack Satellizer stood unhurt. Kaho who had been in her own room ran out to see what was causing all the noise to see the fight halfway in. Ganessa seeing her opponent unharmed leapt into the air and launched all her chains at once screaming "Die Die DIE". Satellizer just deflected each one before appearing before Ganessa in a burst of speed slashing through her chains and cutting the girl four time in four separate places. Ganessa fell to the ground from shock of the speed of the attack so fast! She thought before she fell to the ground. Kazuya however could follow the attack and saw each stroke and noted that the girl deliberately avoided hitting anything vital. Wow he thought she is good. Unfortunately Ganessa didn't think so as she stood up breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm not one to be beaten easily." She said as a mysterious glow surrounded her "I don't care if this breaks the school's rule." Immediately the wind started to push violently from her. Everyone in the plaza was covering their eyes while Kaho looked on and only one thing came to mind _Pandora Mode_ she thought _but I thought no second year knew how to use it._ Chiffon was shouting at Ganessa over the blowing winds telling the girl that Pandora Mode was meant only in real combat situations and that it was against the rule to use it outside actual combat.

Ganessa shouted "To me this is real combat" her hair began to whiten, rings of blue light appeared around her wrist and ankles and the most shocking was her eyes they were glowing yellow. As the winds keep blowing during her transformation she pushed Satellizer back while she didn't get blown off the ground she did slide back into someone's arms not feeling her usual revulsion she turned to see Kazuya who despite the serious conditions was standing in the same place not moving. _It doesn't feel wrong when he_ she thought as he looked down at her "You ok" he asked holding them both in place as the winds died down. She stood mechanically noticing that she was spending an abnormal amount of time in his arms during the fight and began to walk off. Kazuya was about to go after her when noticed something in his peripheral vision looking he saw that it was the girls volt weapon he turned shouting "Hey your weapon!" Satella turning saw her weapon laying on the ground next him.

"Where are you looking Satellizer?" a voice whispered behind her the quick as a flash four chains appeared out of the dust cloud and wrapped themselves around the girl pulling her into the air. Ganessa walked out following her chains and stopped in front of the girl suspended in the air.

"Throwing your weapon away in the middle of a fight huh! Why do I get the feeling your trying to insult me?" Constricting her chains by the second. Chiffon thought this was as good a time as any to stop the fight before it went too far. "Miss Roland you need to stop this has gotten way out of hand" she running toward the fight intent on stopping it. "I'll stop when she begs for mercy" Ganessa replied before turning the remaining two diamond-end shaped chains into saws however before she could swing her hand it was caught and a blue glow surrounding her thinking it was the student council president she turned to see it was the Limiter from earlier today that had gotten in her way of winning the Carnival. Everyone looked shock not only at the fact that he caught Ganessa in a Freezing but the fact that he was holding it in place while she was in Pandora Mode. Ganessa struggled to get loose but couldn't pull free finally she screamed "Let go!" to which he replied "You let go first. You've already won this is just torture" he said calmly looking her dead in the eyes. Ganessa then tried to wave her other hand but like before she could only edge herself until Kazuya reinforced his Freezing and immediately she found herself on her hands and knees trying to standup. He walked over till he was in front of her and knelt down in front her. He stopped it a few inches from her face until his was directly across touched her face. Everyone who was looking at the fight except for Chiffon was shocked not only was the new guy holding a Pandora in place but he was also keeping her from attacking him. The Pandora were shocked at the sight and the Limiters couldn't believe it.

Ganessa head was reeling from the fact that not only freshman but a freshman Limiter with no Pandora to help was beating her _This can't be happening not when I'm so close to victory_ she thought before Kazuya spoke "I believe we've established the fact that whatever you do I can move you like a shield to stop it so why don't you let her down nice and easy and we all walk away from this" he said in front her. Truthfully he didn't know what he was doing one minute he was watching the fact next he had one of the fighter in a submission hold. _Since I've went this far I may as well go all the way_. He saw Ganessa about to talk but he cut her off "Let look at the situation shall we first, your using Pandora mode which if I heard correctly was against the rules along with fighting second, you were ready to fatally wound an opponent who took great care not to do the same to you, and third you are currently being stopped by a Limiter in front of at least 10% of the student body so even if you win the fact that you used Pandora mode and were still stopped by a Limiter that will still be all over the school so before the story changes from stop to beaten I suggest you let her go and walk away now" he said releasing his Freezing. Kazuya could understand fighting; there were just some situations where words didn't cut it.

Hell he was practically raised and trained by a sociopath half his life but cruelty sickened him. Even as a child playing with his friends he would stop them from crushing ant hills or pouring water on them. Despite the logic of the situation that he just explained to Ganessa each word out of his mouth only made her angrier especially the word "stopped" to her it was another word for beaten. Even as she lowered Satella down who looked shocked at the whole thing she was planning to get the boy out of the way and finish her fight. When the chains finally unwound around her Kazuya let her go and as he ran to help the injured girl up until something smashed into him with a lot of force and while nothing was broken or bleeding it did catch him off guard and toss him with a lot of force. Ganessa had waited until the boy was far enough and used her nearest chain to knock him out of her way. If it had been a regular Limiter they would have been in intensive care for a couple of days. As for Kazuya as he hit the ground he noticed Satellizer's eyes never left his as he faded into unconsciousness.

As Ganessa walked over to the wounded Satellizer she looked over at Kazuya unconscious and was thinking _how was he able to hold me_? While men were naturally stronger than women Pandora could handle a professional wrestler like handling a child. It was unheard of a man being able to hold a Pandora back but she filed the thought away for thinking on it for another day. Looking back at her original opponent she noticed the girl's head was down "Oh! Are you finally giving up and admitting your inferiority to me" she said looking down at the girl. She barely heard the girl say "It's not over yet. Pandora Mode activate" and for a second time there was an explosion of air and another transformation. Ganessa who had been blown back by the transformation looked up in shock at the white hair and glowing eyes mirroring her own. "That's impossible you can use Pandora mode too but I thought I was the only one. I already beat you!" she practically shouter the last part as she stood up she took one of her chains in hand "This doesn't change anything I can still win!" she yelled as she tossed her chains and at the newly changed Pandora who sidestepped them easily and ran at her at full speed. Ganessa seeing this copied her and ran at full force as well and as the clashed there was a bright flash of light and only Satellizer was standing at the end Ganessa was falling to the ground all the while thinking _How could I lose I'm ranked one aren't I_ as she hit the ground. Chiffon who had asked Ticy to see to Kazuya looked on in the fight slightly impressed _Her Pandora mode was in another League than Miss Roland's_ noticing that Ticy had woke Kazuya and was trying to insist that he sit down while he told her he was fine. _Well he at least inherited our tolerance for pain_ thinking of her sisters who were still asleep.

As Kazuya walked over with Ticy insisting that she help him he looked at Satellizer as she straightened her stance and seemingly repaired her clothes instantly as she turned around and began to walk toward Ganessa who despite all her wounds was still conscious as she began to rise on her hands and knees coughing up some blood "I refuse to accept this defeat Satellizer El Bridget!" she shouted glaring hatefully at the girl standing over her but before she could take another step a dagger and spear were pointed directly at her throat before she knew it. What!? She thought as she stood still trying not to seem threatening looking at the end of both weapons she saw instructors Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz holding them looking back at her.

"You will release Pandora Mode now miss Bridget and disarm yourself those skills were given to you to fight the Nova not your comrades" Yu-Mi said while Elize said "You know that Pandora mode is still experimental and there could be a number of side effects." Tightening the grip on her dagger "It's not worth it" she said smiling. She looked to either side and disengaged Pandora mode. As everything was calmed down Kazuya finally got Ticy to let go of him walked back over to Chiffon and asked who the new people were.

"They're school instructors you'll be seeing a lot of them. The one on the right is Yu-Mi Kim and the one the left is Elize Schmitz is our medic. Back when they were student they fought in the 8th Nova Clash against the Type-S when it appeared and survived they don't like to brag but their quite strong" she said thanking whatever gods had sent the instructors while she was ready to jump in the moment Satellizer took things to far she liked playing the role of ditzy headed school president it was just so much fun.

"As Yu-Mi and Elize surveyed the scene Yu-Mi asked "Okay so what do you want to do with them?" she asked Elize surveying the scene. "They're injuries aren't that bad" she replied. "Alright you two come with me you're going to spend some time in the brig" she said walking away while both girls whose clothes were now fully repaired followed suit.

_**/Kazuya – later that day in the boys dormitory/**_

"Room 302…302…ah! Here we go 302." He said sliding in the keycard he had received earlier today. Looking inside he was impressed by the room it was already fully furnished and it even had a T.V, mini-fridge and computer. As he tossed his bag on the bed and laid down he replayed the day through his mind and started to think of ways it could have went better until he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw a blond haired man about his age standing there. He walked in the room and sat down at the table before he introduced himself "Hi. I'm Arthur Crypton a first year just like you and your new next door neighbor" he said holding out his hand. Kazuya looked at the hand before looking back at Arthur "Sorry I have this thing about shaking people's hands" he said not raising his own in greeting. Arthur feigned hurt "What you don't trust me" he said fake drama heavy in his voice. _I don't even know you_ Kazuya thought but had a smile on his own lips _He seems alright_ "No I trust you I just don't trust were your hands have been" rising from the bed and sitting across from the table from his new friend. "So…it's pretty odd to transfer here in the middle of a new term huh?" not even bothering to be subtle _at least he's honest_ Kazuya thought remembering part of his own childhood growing up with spoiled privilege kids who thought he didn't belong because of the way he acted and dressed still he did has some friends among them but thinking back to reason he transferred a memory of a white haired woman with a whip and a very sadistic smile came mind he shuddered looking at Arthur with a haunted look in his eye "Bad experience" he said and left it at that. "By the way quick question what do you know of a second year Pandora" before Arthur interrupted saying that Kazuya would have to narrow it a bit "Well she called Satellizer el Bridget do you know her". He asked looking at Arthur expectantly.

"Yeah I know her. I know enough to stay far away from her. Look she may be a good Pandora but she doesn't trust Limiters at all pick that girl as you partner and you might not live long enough to regret it but if you're lucky you'll get a partner like mine she not violent, crazy, or mean at all and she always has time for me" Arthur said smiling confidently.

"Okaaayyy" Kazuya said and beginning to think…

"Oh! You want to know more huh? Well she's pretty famous so I'm sure you'll hear about her soon enough. Heck I got a minute so I'll humor you" he said smiling like he was telling the best secret in the world. _Yep I can tell from that love sick expression on his face_ Kazuya thought as Arthur spoke "She's The Angel of Binding. Her name is Ganessa Roland" he said winking. All the while Kazuya is thinking Yep he is most definitely _whipped….insane_ he thought remembering the psychotic girl who had tried to kill him with wide eyes.

_**/Third year Building Dormitories/ **_

The room was extremely dark except for the light if the colored light bulbs. The scent of oils and perfume could be smelled from outside the hallway. In the dimly lit room four figures could be made out. Three of them were moving around the room while the one that was sitting on a couch was being rubbed by another figure. In the dim lighting you could tell the on the couch was female and the other three were male. As one of the males began pouring wine in the woman's cup as she held it out she continued to look at the picture on the monitor of the laptop in front of her. She wore nothing but her undergarments

"A first year and a transfer to boot. Fascinating." She said as she clicked a few keys on the laptop "but is he qualified to receive my blessing" she said as a picture pulled up of Kazuya holding Ganessa by her arm and neck "Oh my! Cute and he's feisty too. I Miyabi Kanazuki deem him worthy of Baptism. As the Limiter Eater it's my job gobble him up." She said with a smile.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Accelerated Turn

_**Chapter 4 : Accelerated Turn**_

_**/ The Next Day/**_

The next day started off without much problems as Kazuya got ready for class. When he arrived he to introduce himself to everyone there so he said his name and noticing Arthur wasn't there he decided that the back would be the best place to take the seat near a window however throughout the introduction he noticed that a girl with short red hair was staring at him throughout the introduction. The teacher also noticed and pointed it out to everyone in class.

"What's the matter miss Hiragi something caught your eye?" Yu-Mi said with a smile on her face.

"It's not like that mam" she said her face red.

"Well then stop staring and start paying attention" she said and turned to Kazuya and told him to pick any seat he wanted. He thanked her and chose on in the back next to a window during the lecture he could hear the girls behind him whispering things like He's cute and totally my type. One girl behind Kaho whispered to her "well he's certainly got your interest huh?" she said with a grin while Kaho sighed and looking bored and responded that she shouldn't spread rumors. Kazuya half paid attention to the class all the while wondering where Arthur was.

_**/ West Genetics Infirmary/**_

Arthur was busily taking care of Ganessa while she was hospitalized for her wounds from her battle with Satellizer. Arthur had already miss two classes taking care of her but she didn't want the boy to fail because of her but he just wouldn't leave her alone.

"You should really be in class now Arthur I don't want you getting into trouble for skipping" she said as the boy helped her bath. She still couldn't move her arms to much after the fight without pain.

"Don't worry about it Ganessa nothings more important than being here with my one and only Pandora and as your Limiter it only make sense that I stay here by your side until you recover" he said with a smile, Ganessa however was lowering the top of her face in the tub to hide her blush really the guy has no shame whatsoever to just say that out loud she thought as she felt her blush fade and rose back to the surface "Well if you insist on staying then I suppose I can't stop you" she said. "By the way how did you end up in here last I heard you had tied with the Untouchable Queen in the Carnival…" he was cut off by her sudden outburst "Never mind that it doesn't concern you!"

_**/Scene Change Cafeteria/**_

Everyone was either gathering a tray or sitting a table by the time Kazuya arrived in the cafeteria as he looked around for a place to sit so he was approached by the girl in his class that had been staring at him when he introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Kaho Hiragi and I'm our class representive." She said getting way to close in his personal space to feel comfortable. "My name is Kazuya Aoi it's nice to meet you… What are you doing?" He asked leaning away from the girl who apparently had no concept of boundaries. "Just trying to remember you face in case you go missing since Satellizer is going to kill you" she said smiling "By the way how did you do that?" as she leaned closer. Seriously is she boundary challenged he thought as he moved a little ways back from her "Do what?" he asked finally seeing the line for lunch and walking towards it. "Stop Ganessa from knocking your top off even when she was in Pandora Mode it shouldn't have been possible but you did it somehow" she replayed following after him into the line. The buffet had meals and cuisine from different cultures from all over the world. It surprised Kazuya that a school cafeteria had so many varieties of food "Like what you see huh? Have your pick and don't be afraid to go back for seconds it all you can eat." She said smiling with a proud look on her face while Kazuya who had heard "all you can eat" was stacking his third place by the time Kaho had looked to see him. By the time she caught up he had three heavily piled plates and was walking to an empty table. "Well someone still growing" she said looking at the amount of food he had placed on the plates laid out before her.

"Yeah well ever since puberty I've had a real big appetite. Finally it got to the point where my Grandfather had to hire a maid to take care of me and do the shopping at least twice a month" he said after he finished a quick prayer and was about to dig in when he noticed Kaho was still sitting across from him "So… what did you want?" he asked looking back at the girl he was still looking at him smiling "An answer." She said Well she won't take no for an answer or silence so better to talk and maybe get a friend out of it or at the very least lose a little too curious girl following me he thought as put his fork down "Okay I'll answer your questions if you answer mine to the best extent of your abilities. Deal?"

"Deal." She said leaning on table closer to him "Okay why do we get all this fancy food. I mean aren't we just another regular school?" he asked true he had been registered at another Genetics for a couple of months but he had been running and hiding so much he never really had any of his questions answered. "Well the fate of all humanity does depend on us so it not really all that impossible that we get a few perks." She said "Okay so what's that line over there over there" he said pointed to the huge group of student pushing to get ahead of each other in line. "Oh. That's Burger Queen" she said her eyes rolling "It pretty popular but the only downside is that you eat too much and you get fat. So to answer my question…"

"Look its Arthur" he said pointing out the blonde haired boy walking toward them. Truthfully he had noticed Arthur coming toward them when he asked Kaho to play the game but he choose to keep that information to himself. As the boy walked over he smiled at his two friend siting down and eating while his eyes did widen slightly over Kazuya's plates but kept his thought to himself. "By the way I suggest you don't tell Arthur how you interfered in the Carnival or they're little rematch later that day and piece of advice stay away from the Untouchable Queen she a little strange" she whispered before getting up to greet Arthur who said he didn't have time to talk as his girl was hungry and didn't like the infirmary food. It was then that they heard the yelling and looked to the see the sight of everyone in the Burger Queen line moving in either the left or right direction at breakneck pace. One boy yelled out to the others who didn't see her "Oh man it's the Untouchable Queen!" when they looked again everyone had given her wide berth as she walked up to the counter.

Kazuya had been watching the incident the incident the whole time and was a little angry at how they treated the girl like the plague. He stopped eating got up and began walking over to her remembering that he hadn't apologized for the incident he had caused yesterday. Just as Satellizer had finished paying for her food and was about to leave she heard someone call her name and suddenly felt someone grab her wrist. Every in the cafeteria was in shock at the sight not only had someone talked to the Untouchable Queen but actually touched her. They all waited in silence for the beating to start but to they're surprise she simply pulled away dropping her food in the process and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria. Kazuya gathered the bags and followed her out of the cafeteria.

Satellizer was on the roof hiding by the side of the door thinking of the boy who had saved her. She looked at the wrist he had grabbed thinking I don't get those horrible feelings when he her thoughts were interrupted when a bag of burgers appeared in her line of sight. Following the arm of the hands that were holding the bag she was surprised to see she was looking in the eyes of the boy who had grabbed her.

"I believe these belong to you." He said holding the bag out to her. She turned her head and looked away from the bag. Kazuya set it down next to her and squatted so he was at eye level with her "Look I want to apologize for interfering in you match the other day and thank you for saving me when Ganessa used Pandora Mode on me. I realized you only took it that far to help me so thanks." He said standing up he was about to walk away when he heard her barely audible voice "I only helped because you stopped her from going too far that's all. For me it important to pay back my debts." She said as her back was still turned. Kazuya sighed thinking of what Kazuha would do in this situation well I still do owe her for stepping in and handling Ganessa he thought remembering the situation if she hadn't Ganessa probably tortured the girl and try to beat the crap out of him. Kazuya knew he would have had to reveal himself to stop that from happening so looking at the girl below him he knelt down in front of her "Good to know." He said looking her straight in the eye "You are a decent person after all and like you I have a quirk about paying my debts so what do you say about me becoming your Limiter." He said smiling pointing his thumb at his face. Kaho and Arthur were shocked by what they heard as much as Satellizer but before she could respond he spoke again "By the way my names Kazuya Aoi it's a pleasure to meet you". Satellizer's eyes widen at hearing his last name "Wait are you…?" she asked before she was interrupted by another voice belong to neither of them.

"My you two choose a very odd spot for a Baptism" a voice from behind them said. As they both turned around and were greeted with the sight of a woman with short blue hair and three different guys standing in front of them. Satellizer knew who the girl was and could take a wild guess at why at why she was here. Kaho and Arthur hid wondering whether or not if they should get the Student Council or the instructors. Kazuya looked at the newest occupant of the roof and the first thought that came to mind after seeing her smile at him was trouble but thinking about what she just said he decided to try and talk his way out of the situation before it escalated.

"Baptism?" he asked looking at blue haired woman standing before him. While Kazuya tried not to appear threatening he was ready to move at a moment's notice. "That's right your new here so it only natural that you don't know. When a Pandora and Limiter agree to become partners they perform something called a Baptism. Of course this might not be the best place for it it's much better if you wait until you're alone unless you're into strangers watching." She said still looking directly at him. "And who are you miss?" he asked sizing up each of the Limiters behind her seeing if they would be a problem if a fight broke out. "The Liberator of Chasity. Miyabi Kanazuki and I am a third year." she said with a small bow. Kaho and Arthur had quietly sneaked to the top of the roof and were now laying across the top of the doorway looking down at the discussion. Kaho spoke up as soon as she heard the identity of the blue haired woman "Cute nickname but that's not the one I heard" she said whispering to Arthur while he nodded "She the Limiter-Eater right?" he asked wanting to confirm his suspicions. "The one and only, she Baptizes any cute Limiter she can get her hands on then when she gets bored with them she'll take away her Stigmata and toss them aside." She said a blush coming to her face remembering the other rumors she had heard about the girl. "Wait you don't mean…?" Arthur began to say until Kaho interrupted him "Do you want me to spell it out for you? She's not interested in using her powers to fight against the Nova. Okay!" she whispered harshly before she turned back to the scene unraveling before her. Satellizer choose this time to stand up and walk away from the unstable situation but just as she was about to leave through the door she heard Miyabi "Stop right there. Do you think a second year can actually walk away without acknowledging a senior?" Satellizer turned her head slightly and briefly nodded before continuing on her way.

Kazuya thought this would be the best time to get going to trying to follow the girl without making himself known only to feel a tight grip on his arm stop him. Great he thought before Miyabi spoke "Why don't you wait up a moment. I'd be more than willing to let receive my Baptism" the moment the words left her mouth Satellizer stopped cold. Kazuya however wanted to leave in a hurry before a conflict broke out "Sorry I don't quite follow your meaning?" he said trying to get out Miyabi's grip only to feel it tighten "Then let me spell it out for you. I want to her you say you want me to be your partner" she said placing her hand on Kazuya's cheek. "I can make your life on campus a much more enjoyable experience" she whispered in his ear. This was way out of Kazuya's comfort zone and he was ready to leave this uncharted airspace so politely as he could he said "Sorry but I don't think you're my type" he said tugging himself out of her grip and began following Satellizer until two of her Limiters blocked his path "You stupid bastard. Do honestly think I would let you walk away unpunished after insulting me" she said glaring at Kazuya while he thought as he turned around I was hoping knowing that he would have to fight his way out of the situation. He was surprised to see Satellizer standing behind Miyabi with her Volt weapon deployed and removing her glasses before she spoke "If you dare to lay one finger on this boy then I assure you. You will regret it". Miyabi chuckled before tuning her head slightly "You've made a terrible mistake underestimating me girl" before she grabbed Satellizer's arm and throwing her over her shoulder into the concrete roof which cracked and sent small shards of debris flying everywhere. Satellizer had a shocked look on her face even after she coughed up blood during the assault. Miyabi followed up however by gaining some distance and activating her Volt weapon. "I wonder how best to teach you about respecting your betters. I'll be sure to carve this lesson into you so that you never raise your hand to your betters again. Homing Dagger!" she yelled as six floating daggers appeared around her. Satellizer jumped up and turned to look at her opponent. "I wonder what skills will your entertain with me" Miyabi said as she launched her daggers at Satellizer who skillfully deflected them all without moving from her place

"Well I'm impressed you have such good form however" just before she finished her sentence Miyabi disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared behind Satellizer "Can you keep up with my speed?". Kazuya who had been watching the fight the whole time still saw her however following her he knew only one thing that would allow her to move that fast… Accel Turn. Satellizer saw her too and quickly began her own Accelerated Turn as Miyabi swung down with one of her daggers in her hand. Satellizer like Miyabi disappeared and reappeared behind the other swinging her weapon at Miyabi who appeared surprised but dodged with a one-arm stand flip forward before turning around and beginning her Acceleration. Satellizer seeing this began her own eventually they both disappeared but the shockwaves from their clashes could be heard and felt. Eventually both appeared across from each other panting heavily. After a few second Miyabi spoke "The Accelerating Turn is a move taught to third years a second year like yourself shouldn't know how to do it you certainly live up to your reputation. Satellizer El Bridget!" she shouted as she leapt toward the girl who copied her movement as they came to a stop when they clashed in a flash of bright light and skidded to a stop in the spot where their opponent just stood in silence until they heard Miyabi scream and drop to her knees clutching her face. Everyone wondered why until they saw blood running through her fingers. This can't be good Kazuya thought as he looking for a way to get past Miyabi's Limiters but they were paying close attention to both him and their partner. Then Miyabi started to laugh " . I didn't expect that how intriguing. All I had plan to do was teach you a little lesson but it seems we've gone way beyond that now. Yes we're past the point of no return. She said running her head slightly. By the look on her face Kazuya could have sworn that she looked deranged "I'm changing the game you bitch of a second-year. I'll force you to dine on a full course of humiliation till you damn well choke!" she said and locked eyes with her Limiters and all three nodded and took up stance surrounding Satellizer and Kazuya and extended their hands while Miyabi shouted out "Ereinbar Set!" her Limiters immediately shouted "Freezing!".

The effect was instantaneous immediately Satellizer and Kazuya fell to their knees. Satellizer was trying to think of a way out of the situation while Kazuya was thinking how weak these guys were compared to some of the Limiters he meet in the Chevalier. True a Freezing from multiple directions would be stronger in theory but with Miyabi Giving each Limiter one Stigma each just made it weaker than the average Freezing. Looking bat at said Pandora Kazuya saw her laughing as she walked over towards them spinning one of her daggers in her hand Just a little closer he thought he wanted to make sure that she had no way to escape when he sprung his trap. "So tell me how do like the feeling of a Freezing from three Limiters at once while you don't even have one" she said smirking at her prey. It was Kazuya who responded "Honestly I'm a little disappointed" he said looking at Miyabi who turned her attention from Satellizer to him. "Oh? And why is that?" she said walking and then stopping in front of Kazuya. He laughed and then stood up shakily for the first few inch's until he was standing straight and looking at a wide eyed Miyabi face to face "Because I don't have a partner and I can do better." He said extending his own Freezing completely neutralizing the other three Limiters and Miyabi even knocking the three boys unconscious from the blowback of it.

Miyabi couldn't understand what was going on the boy was a freshman without a Pandora how could he use a Freezing but it wasn't even a normal Freezing she noticed that it extended in all directions around the boy Omnidirectional Freezing she thought as she noticed the boy was standing over her straightening his clothes "Normally I would put you out of commission myself but I think someone want to finish what they started" he said pointing behind Miyabi by the time she turned all she could see was the a fist coming at her head. Kazuya then turned towards the door "Kaho Arthur instead of hiding could you go get the student council president" he said looking in the general direction of his hiding friends. They got up rubbing their heads and said they'd be right back running down the stairs leaving Satellizer and Kazuya alone on the roof. Kazuya turned back to her and walked up to the Pandora "So what do you say do you want to be Partners?" he said holding his hand out to her with a smile on his face. Satellizer looked down at the hand and considered him for a moment when he touch's me I don't get those horrible sensations she thought as she reached out tensely touching his hand for a few seconds before finally grasping and shaking it. Unbeknownst to both of them they were being observed from the building across the way from the roof they stood on by a small petite girl with short silver hair tied into twin pony tails with a swirls at the end. Whose eyes narrowed at the sight of them before she leapt of the roof to report what she saw.

_**/ Infirmary/**_

The sound of rapidly typing keyboards could be heard from the office of Elize Schmitz as she looked up all records on Kazuya Aoi. She heard the door open behind her but that didn't slow down her work at all after all she recognized the footfall pattern even in the dark.

"Well?" Yu-Mi Kim asked setting down the second cup of coffee next to Elize's keyboard "Well what do you think he's Kazuha Aoi little brother every last bit of him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Yu-Mi asked looking at her friend. "It means there more red tape on his file than was on Kazuha's" she said pulling up both brother and sister's files on the screen. "Pandora can activate shared sensation with their male partners. That's made possible when a Stigmata that has matured in the Pandora has at least matured for a year before being implanted in the Limiter that allows both to experience a sensation that is well you know" she said with a laugh "whenever the freezing area is generated". "Yeah thanks for the refresher course now how about explaining how Kazuya was able to generate a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set" still confused at the reports the students who had seen the incident gave. "Relax I'm getting to it to it. As you now Pandora have at least four to six mature Stigmata in their body Kazuha was the exception however. Take a look at this" she said pulling up a full body scan result of Kazuha. "Kazuha had over twenty mature Stigmata in her body which is why she was such a powerful Pandora" Elize said looking at the screen barely noticing the red dot flashing at the edge of her screen. "Twenty?" Yu-Mi said looking at the chart in disbelief. "If that shocked you then listen to this Kazuya has the same amount of Stigmata in his body as well" she said pulling up Kazuya's profile which showed the exact amount of Stigmata Kazuha's had in the exact places.

"Impossible. Kazuya's a boy he shouldn't be able to mature Stigma"

"Just look at this. This is a bio-scan of Kazuya body. This is actually way off limits for me even with my rank and what's more interesting is that this isn't even on the most classified Chevalier server" she said smiling. "What do mean?" Yu-Mi asked ignoring the fact that her friend was hacking into much classified information. "I'm saying this is on the hard drive of the Head or Stigma Research and Development. Gengo Aoi." She said starting to get annoyed at the glowing dot on the side of her computer she had already tried closing and deleting it but nothing worked. "As impossible as it seems over sixty percent of his bone structure is made up of Stigma Tissue" she said with a sigh.

"But how did his body get like this?" Yu-Mi asked looking between both charts.

"Your guess is as good as mine" she said finally fed up with the dot clicking it and opening a live video stream with the face of Gengo Aoi making a debut. Both were shocked and jumped back from the computer while Gengo looked at him and the room behind them before finally focusing he gaze on them.

"Yu-Mi, Elize still up to your old tricks eh?" he said looking to each woman. He had been surprised when his computer had alerted him to the hack going on his hardrive but he when he figured out where it was coming from he let the data stream…after he opened a channel to hear and see who was operating on the other side of course. The two instructors however were sweating bullets looking at the monitor trying to think of ways to explain what they were doing. The man before them may not have been the commander of the Chevalier but he had as much power as the man as the only source of safe advancement in stigma research and weaponry while he couldn't fire them he could effectively end their careers with a word.

"You realize that hacking the personal documents of a high ranking Chevalier member is illegal and punishable by treason. Correct?" he said watching the woman squirm beneath his gaze truthfully he wasn't going to do anything to them but it didn't hurt to have a little insurance.

"Even if said member had incriminating evidence I'm sure he would have set security measures to insure that any documentation was leaked it couldn't be traced back to him don't you agree?" he said seeing the woman nod in agreement Gengo figured it was time to wrap his scare tactic up "Good then I'll be expecting the data you've procured to be put some where safe or deleted by the end of the day ok." He said before the video window closed and the screen went back to showing the charts.

"Elize?" Yu-Mi said.

"Yeah" Elize said still expecting the screen to pop back up. "What is it?" she said.

"He still creeps me out." Yu-Mi said shivering slightly.

For once Elize didn't have a smart remark for her friend.

_**/ Training Room /**_

Standing on top of a building two figures could be discerned from the simulated city one was female and the other male. Suddenly there was a huge flash in the middle of the deserted city and when the light cleared an R-Type Nova appeared that quickly launched a freezing area.

"Target is confirmed as Type-R. I estimate its Freezing Radius at about 200 meters" the male said his blonde hair swaying in the machine produced wind.

"I'll only need forty seconds" the woman said materializing her Volt Weapon: two bladed tonfa.

"Don't worry I'll be good for two minutes" the boy said with a smile as he looked to his partner as he watched her leap down headfirst at the Nova few words as always he thought as he prepared for the conflict to come.

"Activating Ereinbar Set" she said as she fell. The boy extended his hand yelling "Freezing" just before she landed on the ground. The Nova noticing her presence began its attack by sending Stigma shaped fragments of its arm at the girl at high velocity. She promptly dodged them twisting and contorting herself skimming around the creature's blows. She skidded to a stop around the back of the creature and slowly her body began to glow as she leaped at the creature she seemingly split into four different counterparts that struck at the creature's chest until it revealed the core. It looked like a ball of incandescent light but that was neither here nor there as the leapt in front of the creature and in a flash cut and x pattern into the sphere only to reappear behind the creature seconds later. The core color faded just before the creature body darkened and exploded.

"Still one minute twenty seconds remaining you took exactly forty seconds. Well done Ingrid." The boy said kneeling on the roof top looking down at the blood-red haired girl.

"You too Leo well done." She replied. Sudden the boy laughed "I think you did a better job than me mam" he said looking to the now blushing girl "Idiot" she whispered lowering her head trying to hide her blush.

As they left walking down the training room hall they were greeting by the sight of a small petite silver haired girl and a tall brown haired young man. "You really live up to your name The Protector of Order, Ingrid Bernstein. It's no wonder you're the seventh ranked student." The silver haired girl said stepping in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Attia?" Ingrid said narrowing her eyes at the girl. Ingrid understood why Elizabeth kept Attia around but she didn't like the way the girl did things. She preferred the direct approach unlike Attia's own cloak and dagger strategy. "Any reason I can't be here? How cold it almost sounds as if you not happy to see me" She said smiling. "Excuse me then" Ingrid responded wanting to leave the girl behind.

"Can you look into a little problem for me? One of our second years and her Limiter needs "protection" Attia said smirking looking at Ingrid's halting back.

"Who?" she said without turning around.

"They're names are Satellizer El Bridget and Kazuya Aoi. It would be wise not to under estimate them especially the boy. It seems he capable of using a Freezing despite being unbaptized"

Ingrid's head turned slightly this time her eyes widening with a little shock.

**End Chapter Four**

**P.S. – Sorry these are taking so long to write but I'm swamped with job hunting and college and rewatching the anime and rereading the Manga to make these up so you might not hear from me from a while with finales coming up but don't worry I've already got the next chapter halfway done and will post a soon as I can finish it by the way I have some ideas for a Familiar of Zero Fan fiction and Rosario + Vampire one. The Rosario Idea is that it starts of in medieval times (Think like Dragons Dogma world Gransy but bigger) with each species of Youkai living in their own territory with own ruling class. Humans have their own territory too. Tsukune will already be a Shinzo (But he doesn't know it) His father a human and his mother a witch. In the Familiar of Zero series I think they put way too little into revealing Saito was Gundalf I mean they're shocked to find out the other familiars are the legendary Familiar's of Brimir but Saito was just pushed under the rug and same as freezing to little development. Tell me if it catches your interest ever since playing Castlevania Lords of Shadow 2 it won't leave my head. By the way here are the list of Kazuya Harem tell me who you think should be a part of it – **

**1\. Satellizer El Bridget **

**2\. Rana Linchen **

**3\. Kaho Hiragi **

**4\. Amelia Evans **

**5\. ? **

**By the way Anon yes Kazuha stigma were removed but her body wasn't dissected for further study. That's what Gengo gave the Chevalier instead of her body so yes Satellizer does have Heroic Stigma as does the other top ranked (Except Chiffon). Kazuya won't recognize Chiffon quickly as his family but yes he will know that she is his family but remember the ones who took care of him the most was Cassandra, Ryuuichi, Gengo, and Kazuha early on his life. **


	5. Tempest

**First off I'd like to thank you all for the reviews they really do help me so keep them coming and I'd like to address a few of them.**

**FinalGuardian: you are right I overplayed Kazuya in that sequence. It's just the way it happened the first time he was so pathetic and in my dislike of him at this moment I went and made critical area mistakes like how a Limiter can even hold a Pandora (especially one in Pandora Mode) and adjusted it to a more believable scenario.**

**Sparten1082: you're not going to be disappointed his abilities are like those of Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII but remember he is not supposed to be a possibility: no male has ever had power like his (with the exception of his father and even then his father had Maria to help him understand) Kazuya may have had training from Kazuha and Su-Na but his own capabilities are still unknown to him and them so while Kazuya will be strong as Zack it will take a while to get there right now at full strength he could match a newly made chevalier or people like let's say Ingrid to Elizabeth while others like Su-Na and Chiffon can beat him easily while Cassie, Roxanne, Charles, and Julia could give him real run for his money. Plus our favorite silver haired Muramasa wielding SOLDIER will be making an appearance. Whether as a good guy or bad guy is up to you guys I have ideas on how I can introduce him in both ways. **

**P.S. – like I said I have a poll on my page and I really would like input on it. And does anyone know where I can get good artwork some of my hyperlinks to pictures aren't working but that's irrelevant to why you came here so without further ado I give you chapter five. I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Chapter 5: Tempest**_

Yu-Mi was walking through the hallways with swift purpose as she descended the stairs to the detention cells in the basement. When she reached the bottom she approached the cells the held the offenders. Miyabi Kanzuki was in one cell by herself laying on her back checking her nails in the poor lighting of the room. In the cell next to hers, her Limiters were all sitting in their own private corner of the cell. As Yu-Mi looked around at the prisoners she wondered what would have happened if Arthur and Kaho hadn't come and gotten her before the fight escalated. When she had arrived on the scene she was shocked to see Kazuya and Sattelizer sitting down with their back against the gated wall of the rooftop talking. Miyabi and her boys were on the ground looking a little worse for were but not like an actual Pandora fight. Thought there were little signs of fighting and damage done the most Yu-Mi could have done was punish the ones who instigated the fight. After checking to see if any of Miyabi wounds were fatal she escorted the girl and her Limiters to the brig. They had been given a punishment of one week in solitary and now that they're punishment was over they were being released.

"I hope you learned from your time in the brig Miss Kanazuki" Yu-Mi said looking down at the girl from outside the cell. Truthfully Yu-Mi doubted the girl would actually learn anything from her time. Miyabi stood up stretched and proceeded to walk out of the brig without waiting for her Limiters who were just getting released from their cells. Looking at the girls retreating back she recalled the look she had seen in Miyabi's eye before she passed. It was a look that promised trouble no matter the consequences.

_Well I just hope it doesn't go too far_ Yu-Mi as she opened the Limiters cell door and let them out.

_**/ Training Area - Nighttime/**_

Satellizer was walking out of the training facility after working up a sweat from her intense training. After her fight with Miyabi Satella had increased her training regiment three times the normal amount. Even though she had won the fight she didn't like her chances when the Limiters had gotten involved and if any of the rumors she had heard about the upperclassmen were true she would have to gain even more power if they decided she was a problem. As she walked down the path she sensed another person waiting for her further down the pathway not wanting to keep her guest waiting she continued at her current pace until her guest choose to reveal herself. The girl walking toward her had blood-red hair and seemed to carry herself with a great deal of pride. As she got closer the girl lifted her head so that her face was no longer covered by her hair.

"Satellizer El Bridget" the girl said walking around her examining the girl who she had been told to deal with and assessing her. The girl carried herself with poise but her stance told Ingrid that she could move and react to danger in a moment's notice. _Good this might actually be a little fun _she thought as she finished her rotation and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" Satella asked moving her feet slightly, readying for a fight if need be.

"Silly me where are my manners. My name is Ingrid Bernstein a third year you've probably heard of me" holding out her hand glaring at the girl "You'd best not refuse that handshake." She added after finishing her introduction.

"You upper classmen seem to really care for one another. So tell me have you come her to avenge your slutty friend" she said holding her hand as lines of light appeared on her wrist and traveled down to her hand where squares of blue light combined together and formed her trademark weapon Nova Blood. "There's no need to shake hands" she said "If there's something you want to say to me" as she brought Nova Blood up to the girls throat "Then say it." She said removing her glasses and readying for the approaching battle. Ingrid looked at the weapon then back at Satellizer before grabbing it and moving it away from her throat. "I'm known around here as the Protector of Order."

"Is that so?" the blonde said without completely lowering her weapon.

"I use my abilities to punish those who sow chaos…Troublemakers like you for example" she said walking past the girl but then came to halt "As a Pandora I defend order with every fiber of my being and besides there's no need to rush things if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. You will pay for what you've done. I hear you have just gotten a Limiter so our fight will commence according to the rules. I'll have my Limiter with me as well. The rules exist to protect the masses I consider all those who break the evil because there's no excuse for breaking them. I'll give you up to 24 hours for you and your Limiter both to prepare" and without turning around continued heading toward the training facilities herself. Satella almost left until she heard Ingrid speak again "By the way my Limiter Leo is far stronger than Miyabi's little boyfriends and my strength is beyond hers as well" she said continuing her walk. Satella looked at the back of the girl walking away from her thinking _Ingrid Bernstein her rank is…_ unbeknownst to the Untouchable Queen and The Protector of Order another had been listening in on their conversation. Kaho Hiragi stood ramrod still against the wall as she heard the conversation between two of some of the most powerful Pandora at West Genetics. As she turned and heading back to the first year dormitories only one person was on her mind during her whole walk.

_Kazuya_

_**/First-Year Dormitories Kazuya's Room/**_

"Are you for real Hiragi?" Kazuya said standing up from the table he and Arthur had been sitting at just a few moments ago talking about some of his experiences at East Genetics before he came here. "Why would I lie about this?" she said with a panicking look on her face. Kaho wasn't worried about herself she was worried about Kazuya he had displayed the ability to generate a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set and an Omnidirectional one at that during his and Satellizer's fight with Miyabi .

Most Pandora would have been tripping over themselves to make a partnership with him by now if they had found out about it but luckily the fight had been kept low profile by the teachers until they came to take away Miyabi. By then it only looked like Satellizer had beaten the third year and her Limiters single-handedly. Kaho knew that Kazuya was a valuable prize to any Pandora _I mean he's already stronger than any other normal Limiter just imagined if he had a Baptism_. She thought as she looked at her new friend with worry. Arthur decided it was this was the moment to cut in "Ingrid is ranked 5th among the third year cadets and is a lot stronger than Miyabi." He said knowingly as he crossed his arms pondering the situation he had just heard.

"Forget Ingrid Arthur" she said as she looked at Kazuya who had been pacing while listening to the situation. He was trying to think of the best way to handle the situation that he had pulled both he and his new "partner" into. _It's just one thing after another here _he thought before Kaho grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him to face her. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard anything his friends had said before.

"Sorry guys what were you just saying?" he said looking at Kaho/ "I said that the Untouchable Queen is no doubt going to ask for your help" she said still looking worried.  
"Yeah no doubt." Arthur said throwing his Two cents into the mix. "If she does you got to tell her no" Kaho said looking panicky "Yeah you should make yourself scarce until tomorrow night" Arthur added looking at his friend only to see him walking out the door shutting it behind him.

_**/ Second Year Women's-Dorms – Satellizer's Room/**_

Satellizer was sitting in a hot bath thinking about what she should do next. She thought back on Ingrid's words _you and your Limiter both prepare_ the girl said not turning around. Thinking to the boy who she had helped and who helped her in turn a faint blush came to her cheeks. She remembered his offer from the rooftop and the smile he had as he held out his hand. Thinking of his touch brought up memories of her younger years staying with her family at the El Bridget manor. She stood and got out of the tub reaching for her towel. As she wiped off her body she then proceeded to dry her hair with the same towel her mind still thinking of the roof top. _So how about we become partners?_

_Maybe_ she thought as she exited her bathroom.

_**/At the same time Girls Dormitory/**_

Kazuya had been walking down the hallways for a while now. He was beginning to think that everyone her was in bed by now until he finally came across two Pandora. They both had short hair but one was black and the other was blonde.

"You're an underclassman right? Are you looking for someone?" the blonde girl asked taking a good look at the boy the found wondering the hallways. He didn't look like any Limiter belonging to any other Pandora she knew. "Yes actually I'm looking for Satellizer's room if you don't mind telling me." He said with a smile trying to ignore the fact that the girls looked like they were hoping he would tell them he was joking _She can't be that terrifying_. As he finally found the doorway he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking on the door. After not receiving an answer he twisted the knob surprised to find the door open _Is She here? _"Satellizer ma'am?" he said after cracking the door slightly and peering inside. After seeing that no one was home Kazuya stepped inside and thought to wait for her to get back. As he sat down at the table he saw when he first peeked in he looked around the room trying to see what kind his "partner" was. To give opinion to the room at first glance it seemed pretty bare but only in a quick peripheral glance. Looking at the girl's bed he saw stuffed animals arranged in a certain order at the foot of the girls bed as he continued to look around he also saw a needle and thread and what looked like the beginning of a doily at the end of needles. The sight reminded him of the time his sister had made a sweater for him.

_I wonder if I asked her_… his thoughts trailed on as he stood and walked closer to the knitting trying to discern what the girl was making. After a few steps he noticed something laid next to the knitting. A dairy. Like all people his first thought was to read the book but he restrained from doing that if Satellizer was anything like his sister than reading her diary would only aid in an attempt to get a beating. _But…_ he thought as he picked up the book careful not to accidentally open it looking at the design of the cover he was impressed by the girls taste. It was then he heard a door open turning he saw the door he had mistaken for a closet was in fact a bathroom. The proof? Satellizer standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around herself. Said girl was shocked by the sight of the boy she had just been thinking about "Wha – What are you doing in my room?" she asked taking a step back about to hide behind the door until she saw what was in his hand "Sorry I didn't mean…Whoa!" he was saying until the leapt at him snatching the book away yelling "Get away from my diary!". The exchanged had happened so fast that both them fell over each other. When Kazuya finally opened his eyes trying to ignore the pain of getting tackled and his head hitting the floor he was greeted by the sight of a naked girl straddling him with two huge breast staring him right in the face. Satella was looking down in shocked mortification until she covered herself screaming.

"Sorry about that. I was just admiring the design I wasn't going to read it" he said feeling ashamed at what had happened. He should have waited outside even if there was no one in the room. He heard rustling behind him before he peeked out of the corner of his eyes to see the girl had pulled the bed sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it. Looking at the girl now Kazuya couldn't see any of the Untouchable Queen every claimed she was. In fact she looked dare he saw it…_cute_.

"Hey… why did you sneak into my dorm room." she asked gripping the sheets even tighter and holding them closer together. In truth she wanted to run out the room or better yet chase the boy out of the room but she was afraid that he would see her again and she was a little curious about why he came here. "I heard about the upcoming fight with Ingrid and thought we should discuss strategy" he said finally turning to face the girl across from him. Looking at the girl in front of him with the cover wrapped around herself. She spoke after a few moments "I'll pass" she said looking him dead in the eye. "But don't we have to fight that third year tomorrow?" he said cocking his head sideways wondering why the girl was being difficult. "How do you know about that…and what do you mean by we?!" she said narrowing her eyes at the boy sitting in her chair without a care in the world. "Even you have to know that they won't let me off since I helped you beat Miyabi right?" he said looking right back at her. Thinking for a moment she had heard some of the girls around her (before they ran off) about how she and the new Limiter beat up Miyabi. One of them even said that she put her in critical condition that was why they hadn't seen her lately. She had been a little offended by the comment but truthfully she didn't know what she would have done if Kazuya hadn't neutralized her Limiters Freezing and froze Miyabi long enough for her to take her out.

"Plus we're working together it makes school life a lot easier on the both of us." He said still looking at the girl waiting for to process his logic. "And how do you figure that?" Satella asked understanding why they should work together but not how continuing after the fight would benefit her. "Well if I "partner" with you it give some of the other Third-years a deterrent from going after me and you'll have my Freezing abilities at your disposal inside and outside personal and actual combat besides if you and I hang around each other for a while who knows? We might actually like each other." He said smiling however it one of the sentences that he had spoken that caught her attention and caused her to narrow her eyes. "How do you do that anyway she asked?' she had overlooked the Freezing during the fight with Miyabi because she knew she didn't have a Limiter and wasting that blessing would have ended in her defeat something she would not accept.

Kazuya however wasn't going to answer without getting some in return "Why can't you stand to be touched by other people?" he said looking back at her with narrowed eyes coming to his own face. Honestly he was getting a little annoyed he had basically offered her the deal of the century a Limiter that didn't require a Baptism to help in a fight and she was grilling him unnecessarily. "Is it because your Kazuha Aoi little brother" she asked watching for any sign of or tell. She saw his eye slightly twitch _Bingo_ she thought. Kazuya hated when he was compare to Kazuha while hid did love his sister dearly and still did he hated when other people compared them against each other it was like they saw him as a pile of leftover she left when she died. He knew that they didn't mean but it still hurt. Satella was about to press her point but soon was shocked by his response "Do you not like being touched because you're from the El Bridget family" he asked staring at her seeing her eyes widen slightly. "My family has nothing to do with you!" she said standing the sheet still around her. What did this boy know of her family and what she went through there? He had no right to talk about them. "And mine does?" he said not even bothering to move but instead began examining his nails. "I think you should leave. I don't need a Limiter like you beside aren't you being a little too friendly with a total stranger now get out." She said as she turning around walking toward her closet away from the boy. "Fine" he said coldly before standing up and walking out of her door closing it behind him. Satella then let out the breath she had been holding when she had turned away from him. _He had no right_ she thought but did she have a right to inquire about his life one part of her mind said yes that she had a right to know if she was going to be his partner. Another part understood that there were just something's a person did not want to talk about…but she would have to think about that later. She stood taking off her glasses and equipped her volt texture and began to carry out her plan of attack.

_**/Third Year Dormitories – Ingrid's Room/**_

Ingrid had been sitting in front of her window drinking some coffee after getting out of the shower and dressing in a white tank top and boxers. She had finished cleaning up a little early so she sat down and started thinking of the incident that had cost her best friend Marin her life. She stood up and walked to the window taking in the view of the Academy and city. "The Pandora life is a structured one. The strict adherence to hierarchy insures that order is preserved. That our lives are not lost in vain but you don't think much of preserving order do you Satellizer El Bridget" she said looking out of the corner of her eyes at the human shaped shadow that stood behind her. Having heard Ingrid address her Satellizer stepped forward out of the shadows "All I know is if you are a Pandora without a Limiter you would do well to face your opponent when she doesn't have hers either" she said getting ready to strike.

"Really?" Ingrid said looking at her with a smile.

The explosion could be heard from all side of the girl's dormitory as bricks and window glass and frame could be seen flying from the wall. Girls who had been asleep had jumped up in fright while those trying to finish homework stopped to try and figure out where the sound came from. A silhouette could be made out floating in the dust and debris. When the smoke settled the figure could safely identified as Satellizer El Bridget but she was no floating in fact if you were on the left or right side of the dormitories you could faintly make out the hand holding her in the air by her face. "You have made a grave error in judgment. Just because I agreed to wait until we both had limiters does not mean I am weaker without one" she said tightening her grip on the girls face. Satellizer was shocked and in pain by how strong the girl was but there was no time for admiration. She flexed her leg and quickly kicked Ingrid in the face. The idea worked as her foot connected to the side of the girls head her grip faltered just enough for Satellizer to break free and gain some distance. Ingrid turned her head back to look at the girl who had kicked her "Well at least you're making this interesting. "Now deploying Volt Weapon Divine Trust." In flash of blue light two bladed Tonfa appeared in the girl's hand. "I have to say that I can't wait to see your fabled abilities in action with my own eyes second year." she said with a smile. Satellizer deployed her own Volt weapon Nova Blood. Ingrid jumped to the ground and began her attack as soon as her feet hit the ground her blade work was impeccable with each swing but so was Satellizer's speed as she dodge each blow _I guess all that extra training paid off _she thought as she dodged another blow from the red-haired girl this time only losing few strands of hair _How can she hit that hard while moving that fast?_ As she felt her back hit a wall. Immediately Ingrid took the opportunity to go for the kill but Satellizer moved her head slightly in order to dodge the blow thinking she could counter attack now she was shocked when she felt and saw the wall next to her implode from the blow.

_**/First-Year Dormitories/**_

"What was that?" Kaho said looking out the window trying to discover the source of the noise.

"Beat me." Arthur said leaning back in his chair. When he turned to look at Hiragi he noticed she was gone and the door was open. _Just great_ he thought as he stood up and went after her.

_**/ a Few yards away from the Third Year Dorms/**_

Kazuya had been laying under a tree he had found and was thinking about what had been said in the earlier conversation. Had he gone too far…no he had adjusted himself to her level and she had tried to play it off as his fault. _Maybe I can partner up with Kaho_ he thought but quickly scrapped the idea because Kaho was in the same grade as him _but I can already use a Freezing...Among "other" things_ he thought as he heard the explosion. He sat up and looked at where the sound and dust were circling _Wait circling_ he thought as looked harder. Yup the debris and smoke was definitely filling up in the place like it would in a domed are _that's not natural _plus with the fact that no one else from the administration building heard it there seemed to be only one logical conclusion.

_I shouldn't get involved. _

_I should just wait until it's over. _

_I should hope that they forget about me after this and try and blend in_. all the while he was thinking this he didn't notice he was running at a steady pace toward the fight.

_**/Second-Year Rooftop across from the fight/**_

The brown haired boy that had set up the Freezing in between the dormitories was steadily holding his hands looking down at the battle between the two Pandora. His partner was sitting next to him on the edge of the rooftop watching with a little smile on her face.

"Thanks Mark how long do you think you can hold it up?" Attia said watching as Ingrid kept Satellizer on the run.

"Don't know…About twenty minutes?" Mark said. Holding both his hands out as he focused on keeping the sound from travelling to far. "That's plenty; we just need to keep the instructors from the staff quarters from finding out." She said as she stood up.

"Do you think Miss Bernstein will handle this peacefully?" he asked getting a little worried at the damage being caused. "Don't count on it. I don't think she knows what accommodation means" Attia said as she watched the wall explode next to Satellizer's head.

_**/ Back with the fight/**_

Moving out of the way of the falling rocks Satellizer didn't even notice the foot coming out of the smoke at her. Hitting her square in the gut it launched her into the air out of the smoke where could see Ingrid standing one leg leaning forward while her other was extended in the air backwards _Di she just Mule Kick me_ Satellizer thought as she flew higher. Ingrid immediately adjusted herself into a squatting position before leaping in the air after the girl. Satellizer righted herself after a few moment and immediately went on the offensive with Ingrid matching her blow for blow however the contest was not equal. Ingrid speed up quickly and delivered a heavy blow to the side of the girls face with the flat of her Divine Trust "What the matter why don't you use Pandora Mode?" she said looking at the girl as they traded blows "You're not going to beat me with this level of skill" she said as she launched the second year in to the rooftop below her and landed on the ground in front of her. "Don't even think of giving up on me. This fight isn't over until I say it is." She said as she walked over to the downed girl. _She's faster than me and a lot more powerful. I won't be able to win this if I treat it like a normal fight._ She thought a she stood up.

Unbeknownst to both Pandora Kazuya had been watching the fight from the trees for a while from his point of view it looked like Satellizer was at a disadvantage until he heard her shout "Accelerator!" and disappeared in a flash. _So she going to try Acceleration huh? _He thought. He knew this was going to be ineffective from his own experience with facing an opponent with more skills and experience than him namely Su-Na.

"Well someone's learned an upper classmen skill." Ingrid said with a smile as she watched the girl disappear from sight while running around her _I can see why Miyabi lost to her_ Ingrid thought as she kept her eyes on the girl before closing her eyes and reinforcing her Volt Weapon.

Satellizer thinking the girl had given up on trying to follow her movements moved in to cut her from the side. She was shocked by the sight of Ingrid move the blunt end of her Divine Trust to intercept her Nova Blood. She was shocked again when he Nova Blood broke on contact with the opposing Volt Weapon seeing the sight Satellizer leapt back and reformed her weapon.

"I must admit that you executed that move pretty well it's impressive…but useless none the less. Speed alone isn't enough. You need to split sounds to confuse your enemies and stop them from tracking you and the attack must come from at least two sides to be effective. On top of that you're an "Accel Type" aren't you while it is effective against the Nova against Pandora it's an entirely different matter. Accel will increase your speed but it's the most basic of High End skill…any third year could do it. In other words" she said as her feet began to glow and seem to weighed tons when before they weighed pounds as the ground cracked and sank under the pressure of her technique "It's completely useless against a Pandora like me!" she shouted as she leaped at her blonde-haired opponent. "Tempest Turn!" she shouted as seemingly four of her leapt at the girl. Satellizer began her Acceleration but was stopped as she was hit from four different sides _I couldn't dodge it _she thought as she hit the ground. All the first and second years who had heard the commotion were watching from their balconies in silence watching as the Untouchable Queen was being beaten.

Attia still sitting on the roof closed her phone and put it away watching the fight "She's doing better than I expecting perhaps it was unnecessary to call Leo". Ingrid walked over to semi-conscious girl and kneeled down and grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off the ground "Don't tell me you've passed out already. Since you decided to bare your fangs at the upperclassmen you stigmata are forfeit" as she turned the girl around ripped off the back of her shirt. Satellizer was just coming to when she felt Ingrid's fingers digging in her back trying to rip out her stigmata. Kazuya was about to jump in when he heard a voice shout "Ingrid!" Both he and said Pandora were looking in the direction of the young man running toward them. So focused on Leo that Ingrid didn't notice the tensing of Satellizer's muscles as the girl knocked the hand off her and flipped backwards away from the ranked 7th.

"Not giving up huh? You don't have a chance in hell of winning this fight now that my Limiter is here, you have to know that. I even gave you time to find a Limiter and you ambushed me. So that's why I'm going to engage the Ereinbar Set and wipe you off the face of the earth." Satellizer stood up and readied herself to continue the fight "Still not going to give huh? Fine I'll give you one last chance to find a Limiter. Since were in front of the freshman dormitory I'll even wait until the ceremony is done" she said turning towards their audience "How about First-years?! Will none of you come to aid of the Untouchable Queen? At the rate this is going I'm going to tear her apart!" she shouted at the boys. Kazuya who had still been hiding looked up at his fellow first years and back at Satellizer _Wow! That's a little sad_ he thought but dint waste time stepping from the trees into the courtyard. "I'll do it" he said raising his head like an idiot as he stepped next to the girl. Ingrid looked at him and remembered Attia description of the Limiter who could use a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set _so it's him_. Truthfully Ingrid didn't want to hurt the boy because if what Attia said was true then the boy had a bright future and could be a very useful comrade…with the right Pandora. Kaho who had longed since gone to her room to her room and got ready for bed after failing to find Kazuya looked down at the boy thinking _Does he want to die_? She immediately put on her coat and began to run down the stairs to get the boy out of trouble.

"So you want to Satellizer's Limiter huh? Fine whatever but I want to make one thing clear. Are you ready to be ground into the dust beside her?" she said glaring at the boy thinking that she would scare him off. To her shock he just looked bored at the threat he looked over Satellizer before looking at her "I wasn't a fan of the dirt when the first bully I meet tried to shove my face in it and I'm still not now beside I don't plan to fight against the upperclassmen or break any rules but don't expect me to turn my back and ignore something when I know its wrong" he said getting ready for the fight. Satella sat there staring at the boy next to her _Why go so far for a total stranger_ she thought. What he wasn't prepared for was when Hiragi kicked him in the back of the head. "I'm sorry senpai he just transferred here and doesn't know anything" she said laughing as she tried to drag the boy off she was shocked however when the boy responded "Let go Hiragi." He said lying on his back looking at the girl dragging him by his foot. Ingrid was shocked Kaho even more so_ I put enough force in that kick to knock out a grown man_ she thought as the boy got up and dusted himself off. After he finished he turned to glare at Hiragi "We'll talk about the risk of kicking people in the head later" he said in a quiet voice that promised it would be anything but. He walked over to Satellizer "You ready?" he said.

"No…" she mumbled.

"What?" he said not hearing the girl as her voice was barely above a whisper?

"I said No! I don't want to perform a Baptism with you it just feels wrong!" she shouted covering herself and avoiding eye contact with the boy. Kazuya looked at the girl with confused expression while everyone else who had just heard it just sweat dropped Ingrid included. Kazuya looked from Satellizer to Kaho and Ingrid who all wore blushes on their faces…"Uhhh is there something dirty about a Baptism that no one informed me of?" he asked looking from girl to girl trying to figure out what was so strange about the Baptism. "Ignore her" Ingrid said the blush steady on her face "Don't listen to her nonsense. Sharing your sensory input with someone does take a little getting used to but there's nothing wrong about it." She said looking away from him.

"Leo!" Ingrid said.

"Yes Ma'am" he responded.

"Form the Ereinbar Set".

"Yes Ma'am" he said as faint blue lines appeared in his and Ingrid's eyes. He immediately threw his right hand forward casting his Freezing. Satellizer tried to move but was too wounded to properly maneuver. "End of the line Satellizer!" Ingrid shouted as she moved in to finish off the girl but was surprised when the stranger appeared in front of her blocking not only her view of Satellizer but casting a Freezing of his own knocking her back and cancelling out Leo's as well. "How the hell can you cast a Freezing Area without the Baptism?!" Ingrid shouted looking at Kazuya who put a finger on his lips and had a thinking look on his face "Sorry. Telling would be against the rules" he said smirking. In all actuality breaking Leos Freezing had been easy pushing Ingrid back was a different matter. "In that case I'd better get rid of you first" she said sprinting towards Kazuya. As she closed the gap between them she thrust one of her Tonfa forward only to have Kazuya sidestep it and grab her arm, place his foot on her gut and tossed her overhead. All while this was happening Ingrid's mind raced _Even if he can cast a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set he still shouldn't be able to react fast enough to dodge my attacks!_ He mind screamed as she turned in the air and landed on her feet and sprinted back to attack him only to be stopped by a slash from Satellizer who had regained her bearings that to Kazuya quick respite.

"Ingrid!" Leo shouted running toward her "Are you all right Ingrid talk to me?" he said stooping behind the girl examining her. "Damn you. You are a Pandora and Limiter aren't you so why are you breaking the rules? The rules protect everyone!" she said glaring at the two people in front of her. "Why is keeping everyone else in line so important to you. What's the point?" Kazuya asked not understanding the woman's way of thinking.

"Shut up!" she screamed coming at him again only this time to be meet by Satellizer wielding her Nova Blood with both hands. Both began Accelerating and fight at high speeds while only Attia and Kazuya could follow them with they're eyes. While watching them clash Kazuya asked Kaho who was struggling to follow the fight "Why is she so obsessed with the rules?" he said. "It because of Marin Ingrid's best friend. It happened little over a year ago before the Untouchable Queen transferred here and luckily she didn't" a voice responded behind them. Turning toward the sound they saw none other than Ganessa Roland with Arthur right behind her. Arthur had remembered Ganessa talking about it during one of their "massages" and went to get her. When Ganessa heard she asked Arthur to take her there immediately. "A Type-S Nova appeared out of nowhere and our platoon panicked and broke formation. The school brought in reinforcements and took down the Type-S but the platoon leader Marin. She didn't make it." She said lower her head and rubbing her arm.

"So Ingrid watched her die" Kazuya said turning back to the fighting girls.

"Those two had always been the best of friends. They were pretty much inseparable and I'm sure Ingrid thinks that if the first years had maintained discipline and held the line when the Nova attacked Marin wouldn't have died that night." Ganessa spoke but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from the fight. Satellizer hadn't protected herself and had been knocked back by Ingrid "Now Leo" she shouted as she landed.

"Right!" he said as he launched his Freezing at Satellizer holding her in place while Ingrid launched an attack in another direction. Kazuya seeing this upped the power of his own Freezing creating an omnidirectional Freezing as well as reinforcing it. The effect was immediate, Leo's Freezing was canceled out and Ingrid couldn't move "Casting an omnidirectional Freezing is impossible. That little unbaptized freak has the same abilities as the Nova." Attia who had been watching from her spot jumped forward at the sight of the omnidirectional Freezing _Okay who is this kid and how does he do that?_ She thought watching the boy intently. "Hurry up and undo that little bastards Freezing Leo. What are you waiting for? She heading right for you" Leo only had enough time to look up as Satellizer's knee came in contact with his chest. "Leo!" she shouted seeing her Limiter hit the ground as Satellizer turned and began running towards her. Kaho knew that Ingrid was in a tight spot because with her Limiter incapacitated she couldn't move to attack or defend herself. Ingrid however had one more trump card to play as she screamed "Activate Pandora Mode!" The effect was instantaneous as her hair turned white and her eyes yellow. She began walking toward Satellizer each step creating spider web cracks along the ground. _Great_ Kazuya thought _She incased herself in Pandora Mode_ as he slowly began upping the pressure of his Freezing knowing that if he amplified it to high he could hurt the girl.

Ingrid had only one thought on her mind; destroy Satellizer and her Limiter. They were breaking the rule _just like those coward first years_ she thought as she took another step. _Marin tell me I'm doing the right thing. If those cowards hadn't broke formation you wouldn't have had to die in vain that night. We'd still be fight side by side_ she thought as she took another step failing to notice the circuit board marking forming on her body with each step. She slashed her Tonfa in front of her creating an air vacuum that cut Satellizer who was standing at least 5 feet from her. "Any girl that flaunts the rules abandons her comrades. It is my sworn duty to make sure pointless deaths like Marin's will never happen again by purging these weaklings from our ranks" she shouted launching another attack at the girl. This time it shattered her Volt Weapon entirely, Satellizer when her eyes finally focused saw Ingrid standing over her with her weapon raised "You will die so that others may live!" she shouted as she drove the weapon forward but was forced to ground as Kazuya's Freezing became a lot stronger than before _It's even stronger than before but how?_ Ingrid thought.

"How could you say you best friend's death was pointless how could you even think it when we all know it wasn't" he said trying to hold his Freezing in place. The girl was strong. "You had never even heard of her before tonight so what the hell do you know?" she shouted glaring at the boy whose Freezing held her "You're right all I know about Marin is what I've been told just now but still I could never believe her death was pointless. How could it have been when she died she exemplified what being a Pandora was about" he said looking the girl dead in her eye. "Shut up! What do you know about it?!" she screamed struggling to her hands and knees. "About the same as you. Not a lot of people know what it feels like to be angry in your bones. I mean they understand, everybody understands for a while but then they want the angry kid to do something he knows he can't do, to let go and move on. So after a while they stop understanding and they send the angry kid away. I figured out too late that you got to learn to hide the anger, practice smiling in the mirror. It's like putting on a mask but the mask doesn't make the pain and anger go away!" he shouted at her grimacing but finally he let out a breath and said "But you have to remember that they're deaths aren't pointless…just like my sister's wasn't" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Your sister?" she asked looking at the boy's face seeing a mirror of her own after Marin's death. Satella stood up and walked over to Ingrid and spoke "That boy is Kazuya Aoi" she said. Ingrid's eyes widen as she looked to from Satellizer's to his "Aoi…wait don't tell me your sister was" she said but Kazuya interrupted her "My sister told me that it's not just stigmata she carried on her back but mankind's hopes and dreams because we the only ones that can defeat the Nova…that's the last thing she ever said to me" he said as a tear rolled down the side of his face. That memory always hurt no matter what was happening.

"I for one happen to agree with him" Ganessa said as she walked up to Ingrid "What do you mean?" Ingrid asked looking at the new arrival. "When the first years left Marin they never got back in formation because she told them to run. Marin knew that the underclassmen wouldn't stand a chance against the Nova without Limiters. She could have gotten away but she choose to stay and fight in order to buy the first years more time even at the cost of her own life" Ganessa said closing her eyes and turning away from Ingrid heading back to her dorm room. _You upheld the ideals of Pandora until the very end that's why you were smiling eh Marin_ Ingrid thought as she began to cry. Satellizer realizing the fight was over walked over to Ganessa wondering why the girl had intervened "what's that look gratitude. Trust me I didn't tell her as a favor to you I figured she had to know sooner or later and now seemed the opportune time" she said continuing her walk to her dorm room with Arthur following behind. She looked around for Kazuya but already saw him entering the male half of the dormitories from the little bit of light that shine on his face Satellizer could make out tear line on the side of his face.

**End Chapter Five**

**You can thank the Dark Knight Rises for part of Kazuya's Speech because I don't know about how the rest of the world feels when someone they loved is taken away but while I feel sadness it's quickly replaced by anger towards the one who did it and I thought the dark knight really help me get that across with this chapter. I also want to use Clouds Omni Blade for Kazuya's Nova Weapon. By the way how do you guys feel about me bringing Summons's into the world of Freezing (I have a good way to bring them in not by magic or materia and by the way I'm talking Aeons, Eidolons, Espers) let me know and please review. SERIOUSLY REVIEW IT ALWAYS HELPS! **


	6. Her Name is Rana Linchen

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Okay hi everybody I know it's been a awhile and while I would like to blame exams but its the truth I had to take a break from writing and play my video games, study, and work a full time job because I got tired of writing for a while but the gaming fever and I gotten a break on the job as well as school I'm trying to balance everything out because has left after playing Dragons Dogma, Skyrim, Bioshock Infinite, Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix, Lightning Returns, DMC Devil May Cry, Assassin's Creed Black Flag for six days leveling up my arisen, main pawn, Dragonborn, Booker, Dante, Lightning, Edward and Sora so that they could be any vocation I wanted and knew everything in each class. Now that that's over I want to ask something of my audience to any who've got it. Is Dark Arisen any good? I've been getting so many different opinions from others telling me it good or it's a waste of money but another question is way more important. Does anyone know any good Elder Scrolls Skyrim fan fictions I mean with good plot development and character growth? By the way if you want good Naruto, Sekirei, Rosario + Vampire, and Wheel of Time stories check out my favorite authors and their stories. They are some of the greatest writers on this site. By the way one of my favorite writers Tachman said that he/she is going to read and review and I want to say I appreciate it truly. **

**So now we go to answering reviews first off I'd like to thank all you for your reviews they do help and your opinions do matter to me they help me become a better writer and keep in range with my story so please keep it up. **

**ANON – to answer your question the Summons would be Novas but unlike the other Novas we've seen they don't have any real will of their own because lately in the Freezing world the Novas have the capability of thought (and humor if reading the "supposed" lesbian alien rape seen between the "Pandora" Type and Roxanne Elipton) but the Summons will not have that. They have enough power to rival an S Type Nova but they lack the thought capacity to use their power efficiently they need a strong will to bend them and give them purpose. I want to do the Summons like the way they did the Eidolons where they come in response to an emotional distress and indecision.**

**Guest – I did not use a god arc from God-Eater because I have never read that manga. At one point I thought of giving him a gun blade from **_**Mahou Senki Lyrical**_** called Divider (the guy not the chick look it up it looks so badass) but I will check it out and see if it can give me any ideas. **

**EternityDragon2610 – to answer the first thing his is not a Limiter with Pandora abilities he sort of a next stage in evolution of what Pandora and Limiters are supposed to be and you are right about the moment in where he can use it. I'm shocked that you saw each of my situational ideas so quickly (Are you in my head because if so you need to get out because there are things up there that even I want to forget about… stop taping my shoulder Maria I'll let you star in the story to so relax) anyway you right they would be overkill but I have a way to make them a double edge sword that makes calling them risky.**

**Gundam Lord – I'm just explaining my premise behind the summons adding them is entirely up to the readers I just said I had a good way to add them to the story. It can go with or without them.**

**Percyval – I've went over the all the chapters in my story and updated them with your helpful tips so thanks.**

**Now without further ado I give you chapter six. No More Heroes **

_**Chapter 6: Her name is Rana Lichen**_

_**/ After Ingrid's Fight – Third Year Dormitories/**_

Attia walked with focused purpose as she continued down the hall to their designated meeting area. _How could she lose to a second year?_ Was the predominate thought in Attia head but the foremost was the identity of the Limiter who had helped Satellizer.

Kazuya Aoi

She couldn't believe what she heard when Satellizer said his name. _The brother of the hero of the 8__th__ Nova clash_.

Everyone knew who Kazuha Aoi was. She had often been the talk of the school before and after the last Nova Clash. A Pandora with her capabilities was infamous throughout the Chevalier. Some rumors were too unscrupulous for Attia to give them a second thought but others had said her Grandfather Gengo had given her abilities to keep her alive through her terms of service and Attia had been one of the few who believed it. It was natural for people with advantages to use them to get ahead or make things go their way. Now after seeing her brother she was beginning to give the other rumors some thought. The unscrupulous ones. The ones about Gengo using his own family as test subjects for his experiments. As she turned down the hallway she stopped in front of her leader's room and took a deep breath.

They were expecting her to return with the news about Satellizer being dealt with. _So_ she thought _how will they react when they hear that Ingrid lost?_ Attia braced herself before walking into the room. The light were out and one could barely see in the room but the Pandora could make out three peoples shapes. Two were leaning against walls while the third was sitting on the desk edge.

"Well?" Said the woman against the wall her short white hair could be made out in the moonlight.

"Due to unexpected interference Ingrid lost to the second year Satellizer" Attia said looking at each of her comrades faces for something. The white-haired Creo raised an eye brow while the red haired smiling Arnett stop twirling her pen in her hand. Elizabeth however gave no visible reaction to what she had just heard. _Still as cold as ice eh Elizabeth_ Attia thought looking at her leader. No matter the situation Elizabeth never lost her cool, she always had a plan.

"So…what was the unexpected interference's name?" Arnett said looking at Attia with a smile on her face. Attia shivered inwardly remembering her first time meeting "Mad Dog McMillian" it was an experience that had left her a couple of fingers short of a hand.

"It was the Limiter from Satellizer's encounter with Miyabi" Attia said staring the "Mad Dog" in the eye. She swore would not show this woman fear after their first encounter…..even if they were friends now.

"I heard you the first time but I asked: What was the unexpected interference's name?" she said leaning forward looking Attia right back in the eye. In truth Arnett knew Attia was afraid of her even if they were friends now. Her father had always told her **First impressions are everything**. Well greeting someone after insulting their father was forgivable but chopping off their fingers always made them a little wary around you. _Oh well_ she thought _Creo is the only one who I'd really trust to have my back anyway_. Maintaining her gaze with Attia she waited for the girl to answer her question.

"Kazuya Aoi." She said and grinned inwardly as she watched Arnett's eyes widen slightly. Even Creo raised an eyebrow at the news Elizabeth was still straight-faced as ever. She understood Arnett's reaction to the news while Maria may be the "Mother of All Pandora" you could say that Kazuha was the "Mother of All High-End Skills". While lesser forms of the techniques had been seen throughout the Genetics school system Kazuha had solidified them and perfected them in her last battle.

"Wow! The brother of the Hero of the Eighth Nova Clash" Arnett said swing her legs still smiling. "No wonder he can use a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set. I guess great skills are a family trait of theirs".

"Genetics or not. It shouldn't be possible for him to generate a Freezing" Creo said furrowing her brow in thought trying to figure how a 1st year could do that.

"Not just any Freezing an omnidirectional one" Attia said watching as her companions eye widen at the newly acquired information, Even Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the news. Only Nova were supposed to be able to generate an omnidirectional Freezing's everyone knew that but somehow this boy was able to replicate the ability with frightening accuracy.

"So how do you think we should handle him?" Arnett asked.

"I think we should worry about getting close without him Freezing us" Creo said thinking how they were going to handle a Limiter that could cast a Freezing without an Ereinbar Set. Truthfully if it was contest of skill or strength Creo had no doubt that they could handle the boy but if he saw them coming like he did now it could pose a challenge. Then again Creo always did love a challenge.

"Don't you think we should leave him alone" Attia said looking to her fellow student council members. Truthfully she was worried about what other unknown abilities that boy had but hadn't shown. If the rumors about Doctor Aoi's experiments held any truth then the boy capabilities could be beyond their handling.

"What's the matter Attia you scared of a 1st year Limiter?" said Arnett thinking how easily it was to take care of a Limiter... especially for her.

"NO! I just…" she began to say but was interrupted by the voice of the one who hadn't spoken the whole time during the meeting.

"It doesn't matter if he is Kazuha Aoi's brother or has any hidden abilities. He has sided with Satellizer and as such makes him a part of the problem and will be fixed as all problems are" Elizabeth said calmly.

She had been listening to everything that she had been hearing and had been categorizing all the information that she could use to beat them. Satellizer had a few abilities that no second year should have but that was understandable because she was supposed to be a 3rd year. The boy however needed to be watched _and perhaps tested_ she thought as she walked to the door opening it.

"I want you all to leave off any plans of handling Satellizer until my say so." She said standing by the side of the door. As her companions left her room one by one she placed her hand on Attia shoulder before she left. Attia knew that she had something for her to do and waited until they were alone in the hallway.

"I need to know everything you can find on Kazuya Aoi and I want you to set up a little test for him to see what other tricks he has up his sleeve" she whispered to Attia as she closed her door and prepared for bed.

"Of course Elizabeth." Attia said truthfully she was going to do that anyway but having permission always helped smooth things over "And I know just the people for the job" she said smiling.

_**/Tibet – A small remote mountain village/**_

At the Temple of Kunlun it was a joyous occasion that was happening today. The elder of the temple elder was looking down at the blue haired woman knelling in front of him truthfully the Grand Twelve Elders would be here to celebrate this girls ascension into the rank of master in their martial arts but they were needed to watch the other disciples. The 4th Elder kept his gaze on the girl before him thinking of another blue haired individual that had been granted the title of "Special Master".

_She so much like you Azula it's almost scary_ remembering the only other "Special Master" who had learned their most powerful techniques at such a young age despite not achieving enlightenment. _Oh well it's probably for the best considering were she is going_ he thought before he spoke; he was taking too long to give Rana the news.

"So your wish to leave on a journey child. May the goddess Kunlun forever be at your side to guide and protect you. Look now Rana I have had a vision that you shall have find he who shall guide your destiny, the young man to whom you are fated. Now arise." He said watching the knelling girl rise and bow.

"Yes Grand Elder" the young woman said standing.

_**/the Next Day at West Genetics – Kazuya's First Period Class/**_

A picture of a holographic Nova appeared at the front of the classroom. Not standard size mine you but very rich in detail.

"This is your standard type of Nova. As you already know when they appear in our dimension from their dimension of origin all living things in a certain range are forcibly restrained. In plainer terms their appearance causes a Freezing and that is when a Limiter must play his is his duty to neutralize the Nova's Freezing area and create a space from his Pandora can kill her foe" Yu-Mi Kim said as she walked back and forth from in front of the board.

Kaho who had been writing sown notes and watching the hologram looked over a Kazuya who was taping his pen on his desk looking out the window.

_Causes a Freezing Area huh?_ She thought remembering what Ingrid had said during his and Satellizer's fight.

_**/Flashback – 2 Days ago/**_

_Ingrid was looking at the ground in shocked._

"_Casting an Omnidirectional Freezing if impossible… that little unbaptized freak has the same abilities as the Nova!" she yelled looking from her feet at Kazuya._

_**/Flashback End/**_

Unknown to Kaho, she had been staring at Kazuya for a while and he had noticed. Trying to not get noticed by the teacher Kazuya had tossed a note on her desk while still pretending to look out the window. Kaho who had been broken out of her train of thought by the paper landing on her desk quickly took it in hand and read it from behind her desktop.

_Do you need to talk?_ Was written on the paper as she gave it a quick read. She baled the paper up and put it in her pocket and gave Kazuya a thumbs up and went back to writing down notes but her heart wasn't into the strange events from the night before were still playing in her head.

_How did he do it?_

_**/After Class/**_

As everyone filed out of the classroom Kazuya had walked a good distance before stopping at a window and waited for Kaho. He was thinking of what to tell the girl when she asked about his Freezing abilities. As he was sure she would.

_Maybe I should tell her the truth_ he thought. If she was the type to tell any type of secret to anyone who passed by he would be up to his neck in 1st years and 2nd years asking him to be their partner of asking him to teach what he could do to other Limiters. Not that he wouldn't if he could but explaining to other people about his unique physical condition would only cause him and his family more problems.

As he stood there thinking on his thoughts he felt someone place there hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw it was Hiragi and somehow Arthur.

_When did he get here_ he thought as he turned to look at his friends preparing to answer any questions they had for him. Kaho was the first to ask.

"How did you do it?" she said looking at him dead in the eye. He knew what she was asking but he also knew that he had to play it off if he could.

"Do what?" he asked feigning a look of confusion at Kaho. That apparently was the wrong move as Kaho quickly extended her hand and had his ear in a vice grip. Kazuya was shocked at how fast the girl moved without Acceleration. She moved him until she brought his face level with his.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about?" she said glaring at him dead in the eye. Kazuya had a short list of people that scared him and he was beginning to think of adding Kaho to the list so he gave the response he always used when he was at a loss for words.

"I don't know." He said squinting his eyes as Kaho grip got tighter. God this girl was strong.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she said tugging harder than before. Kaho usually didn't pry into other people's business but the fact of the matter was that once she had something in her sights she was like a dog with a bone…she wouldn't let go.

"Yeah no clue." He said "Now please the ear I need that to hear" he nearly yelled feeling as if his ear was about to be torn off. Kaho realized her grip and got into her usual pouting stance with her legs standing wide and her hands on her hips. She didn't believe a word of what Kazuya was saying he had already proven he could play with words when they talked in the cafeteria but she thought it present not to grill him any further. If he didn't want to tell her that was his business but it was hears to find out why.

"I'm sorry but that's just too weird. You've never been Baptized and you cast a freezing out of nowhere like that" she looking him dead in the eye for any hints of a lie.

"That is pretty weird right. Satellizer was in trouble and the Freezing happened before I knew what was going on. I know that it doesn't make sense but that's all I can tell you." He said looking at his hand while rubbing his sore ear.

"Okay so you weren't thinking about it so what did Satellizer have to say about it?" she said closing her eyes and opening only one looking at him out of the corner of it.

"Nothing yet. She hasn't talked to me ever since that night." Night he said as he leaned up against the wall. He looked at Arthur who seemed to be scrutinizing him very carefully. _Okay he's not as whipped as I thought_ Kazuya thought as he looked back at the boy but his train of thought was interrupted when Kaho appeared in front of him.

"Are you serious!? You put your life on the line and she can't even say a lousy thank you!" Kaho yelled looking at Kazuya who had stopped rubbing his ear and was now just leaning against the railing of the school window. Arthur who had remained silent the whole time had chosen this time to speak up.

"See man what did we tell you that Satellizer is nothing but trouble. She hot I'm not going to lie to you and I totally understand that you could get sucked in by a beauty like that but?" he said walking off briefly before returning with his hands behind his head from the direction that they had just come from.

"Thanks for the advice Hiragi but I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself okay" he said. _I mean I wasn't the one who was in over my head and needed saving_.

"Rose are beautiful but that doesn't mean the thorns don't hurt and she's got the biggest thorns of all. One little prick and your done for." Kaho said wagging a finger in his face. Unbeknownst to her a silhouette had been coming up from behind her without making much noise. Kazuya looked up and was surprised to see who it was and Kaho catching his face looked behind herself and was shocked to see the subject of their conversation standing a few feet away.

Satellizer El Bridgette.

"Oh! Hi ma'am there's a reason we were just talking you. You see all the boys in our class are just smitten and we were telling poor Kazuya here…"

"Kazuya Aoi." Satellizer said.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"We need to talk. Please follow me for a moment" she said turning away from them and walking off. Kazuya said bye to both his friends and followed after the jogging a little to catch up slowed to walk so that they were walking side by side.

_What's going on with those two_ Kaho thought.

_Wow! He hasn't even gotten any and he already whipped_ Arthur thought.

_**/ the roof top/**_

Kazuya had followed Satellizer up to the rooftop of the building but now that they were here all she had done was lean against the fence in total silence. He thought about leaving if she didn't say anything soon so he spoke first.

"So…is there any reason you called me up here?" he said looking at the back of the strange girl who invited him up here. She turned around after he finished talking and walked over to him in a fast pace. At first Kazuya thought she was going to hit him but all she did was grab his hand and put it on the side of her face. At first Kazuya didn't know what was happening but decided to go with flow and slowly began rubbing his hand against her cheek.

_It's so smooth…_ he thought. This seemed to go on forever until she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I knew it. Your all right I had a feeling you were even when you touch me it doesn't feel repulsive. That's never happened before except with my mother." She said still looking into eyes.

"Me too…" he said before his eyes widen at what he just said.

_She's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo got to think fast!_ "What I mean is that I feel some kind of connection with you ever since we meet" he finished in a hurry. The girl looked away and walked back over to the fence gripping some of its edges like before. _Great now she thinks I'm weird_ he thought.

"You can cast a Freezing Are right? You can can't you even without the Ereinbar Set" she said still looking away from him. Kazuya didn't understand why she needed him to confirm his own abilities she already knew some of them quite well.

"Well; yeah what about it?" he said.

"I've decided" she whispered then she turned around to face him once more "I hereby agree to make you my Limiter Kazuya…but I can't baptize you so as long as you're okay with that…" she looking at her feet nervously. Truthfully she would have thought the boy had given up on becoming her Limiter after the fight with the ranked 7th two days ago but she really didn't have a choice if she didn't have a Limiter by her third ear she would be paired with any available one the Chevalier deemed good enough. Looking back at Kazuya he seemed to be thinking.

_He's probably trying to figure out how to let me down "easy" so that I won't attack him_ she thought sadly looking at the boy's face.

Kazuya had already decided to agree to be the girls Limiter for two reason the first and main reason was because of the fact that they had 3rd years hunting them and he didn't want to be put in a situation where he would have to reveal himself simply because of some pretty girls grudge. The second reason that was slowly becoming the real reason was the connection he felt towards the girl as soon as he saw her.

"I don't mind at all just…if others asked tell them that we already had a baptism I don't really don't want to be the center of attention around here alright".

"I under…_wait did he just say that he'll accept_? She would understand why he wouldn't but she knew she had to try and now actually hearing him say that he'll accept was something that she had honestly only hoped for.

"Thank you Kazuya your very kind".

_It may not be official but it's enough for now_ he thought.

_**/ The Cafeteria/**_

After talking for a little while on the roof the newly formed pair had went down to the cafeteria to eat lunch seeing that there free period was almost over. When Kazuya saw the line he almost turned around and left but all Satellizer did was walk up to the crowd and everyone parted ways. By parting he meant that they tripped and stepped over each other to get out of her way. When she emerged she had a tray of Hamburgers stacked in a pyramid coming towards him.

_I'm starting to see the benefits of this partnership_ he thought as he followed her and sat down across from her.

"I hope burgers are okay?" she said as she began unwrapping one of the burgers and began eating. Kazuya was already on his second burger when he really took a look at the stack of burgers. _There's no way we can finish all of these_ he thought. True he did have a larger than normal appetite but even he had limitations _oh well._

"Kazuya, well…are you busy tonight?"

"No, not really why?"

"Then would you like to…?"

"I'm listening."

"Never mind…Damn it!" she said out loud before standing up with both of her hands on the table "I would honored if you would come up to my room tonight."

"You want me to come up to your room tonight?" he said looking at her with his left eyebrow raised slightly. He didn't take her for the forward type.

"Yes. Exactly. You'll do it right?" she said looking for any sign of emotion on his face. She could see that he was a little shocked by her forwardness but not overwhelmed by her request.

"Sure. No problem." He said going back to eating. Truthfully Kazuya didn't know what she wanted. He thought she might be inviting him for "that" but he doubted it. _I mean we barely know each other _and while he had experience with the opposite sex it didn't mean he was completely knowledgeable about it.

_**/ On a Train to the Mainland /**_

Kazuya was dressed in a black hoodie (Think Organization XIII coats but shorter) and faded jeans leaning against a rail while thinking back on what Kaho and Arthur had said when he ran into them after lunch.

_**/ Flashback /**_

"_She did what?!" Kaho yelled looking at Kazuya who was sitting down at their table drinking some soda that he had gotten from vending machine. _

"_She asked me to be her partner. What's the big deal about it?" he said looking at Kaho with a bored look on his face. Honestly she and Arthur were too easily shocked by some of the simplest things._

"_But she didn't even agree to perform a Baptism with you" Arthur said looking at him in shocked "I mean that alone should prove that she's just messing with you" he finished sitting back in his chair._

"_The Baptism symbolizes the bond between Pandora and Limiter. What kind of pair doesn't exchange stigmata? The ambiguity of that relationship contradicts your abilities as a Limiter…well not you but it does mean that she's just using you and will toss you aside when you can't help her anymore" Kaho said shrugging her arms and shaking her head at Kazuya "but who am I to judge so what are you guys doing tonight some of the other first years and I were heading out for some karaoke."_

"_Sounds good I'll go to" Arthur said raising his hand to signal he was in for the evening. Kaho looked at Kazuya expecting him to join but simply remained silent except for the sound of him drinking from bottle of carbonated flavored water. When he finally stopped he looked from Kaho to Arthur before speaking._

"_Sorry I got invited to Satellizer's room tonight so I can't join you" he said looking at the shocked expressions on each of their faces he couldn't help but comment "Still think it's unofficial?" he said smirking. Arthur was the first to respond._

"_Well at least you got a room invite so that's got to count for something" he said. Kaho ran straight up to Kazuya until he had to lean back in his chair to keep some space between them._

"_Don't tell me this is your "first time"?" she asked looking wide eyed._

"_What do you mean by that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He had been asked a similar request by another Pandora from his previous stay at another Genetics Academy but his experience with said Pandora had left him with the impression that if he entered her room he would never leave._

"_You know when a Pandora choose a Limiter she invites him to her room. It's like a tradition the guys certainly approve. You know if you're going to work as a team you have to get close to your Pandora. The Pandora have to make sure the Limiters needs are "taken care of" Kaho said with a faint blush coming to her cheeks._

"_So…they fuck?" he said looking from both his friends who couldn't believe he had said that out loud. Kazuya didn't see anything wrong with his choice of words I mean come on they were in high school for Pete's sake despite him never having really been around normal people he did have a good grasp of modern language and idioms plus, they were at a table that was a good distance from any overhearing passerby._

"_Yeah pretty much if you want to be an insensitive jerk about it and say it like that but for Satellizer to give up her first time sure is a surprise" Kaho said getting up from the table. Arthur and Kazuya followed suit and began throwing away their garbage._

"_I remember my first time with Ganessa. We had a drinking contest and I got totally bombed and the rest of the night is a blur" Arthur said with a smile on his face. Kazuya and Kaho just sat there looking at him._

_I don't think I would have told anyone that Kazuya thought._

_**/ End Flashback /**_

Kazuya's train of thought was interrupting by the slowing of the train. He immediately moved from his spot and walked out of his car and onto the platform and took his firsts look at Shintoshi City. It looked a little bit like Tokyo from his perspective despite having only visiting the city only once and he was impressed by the diversity and amount of both Japanese and foreign culture mingling in such a place. He would have to explore the city when he got a day off but he was here on business first sand he wanted to make sure he did what he came here for. A present for Satellizer. While he continued to walk down the street noticed a lot girls were gathering around a certain shop window. Curiosity peaked he walked over to the window to see what was causing the commotion.

He looked in the window to see a bunch of plush toys lined up in a row.

_She might like one of these _he thought but as he was about to go into the store and make a purchase he felt someone's arm wrap around him. Looking up he saw the arm belong to a guy with mid-short brown messy hair under a bandanna and looked a little older than him with a green that practically screamed trouble.

"Yo bro this your first time in Shintoshi? Then, I could show you the hottest spot around here…how about it?" squeezing his arm a little tighter around his shoulder. Kazuya sensing others looked over his shoulder noticing his two friends standing few feet away.

_Who do these idiots think they're fooling_? He thought as he smiled back at the man leaning on his shoulder _it might have been better that they picked me wouldn't want some kid fresh off the boat getting hustled by these guys_ _me included_ he thought.

"Sure friend lead the way." He said as he followed the guys through the back alleyways making sure he memorized the way back.

_Smarter than I thought. They're trying to confuse me in case I run I won't know where to go better break this up I don't want to be late_ he thought as he stopped walking. His "friends noticed his lack of movement and walked back to him.

"Listen guys I have some business to attend to so…" he said turning around "I'll be heading back thanks for the advice though" as he began walking off. He got a few feet before an arm slammed into the wall before him and the guy with the bandanna was in front of him again while his friends covered the back.

"Hey bro- you really going to trample on my good will like that now if you want to go home unhurt you better start paying up" he said his smile getting wider while his friends chuckled behind him. Kazuya figured that they weren't going to let him leave that easily and was a little glad that they had lead him to this back alley that way no one would see if he had to get a little rough with them.

"I'm going to ask you one last time before things go from bad to worse…please let me by?" Kazuya said while still smiling. That seemed to just as funny to them as the fact that they had him out numbered and surrounded. The Bandanna-guy waked up to Kazuya laughing while Kazuya noticed he was tensing his body to strike and raised an eyebrow at him.

_So that's how it's going to be huh?_ He thought when Bandanna-guy stopped in front him

"This kid acting up…when he isn't shit!" he yelled as he swung his fist at Kazuya face thinking he was going to have to beat the cash out of the little runt but was shocked when Kazuya caught it and was even more surprised when he couldn't pull his fist out of his grip and that it was slowly getting tighter.

_What the!? _

He thought after seeing his fist caught he immediately but started to noticed that he couldn't get free and that the brats grip was getting tighter and tighter eventually he was opening he had and pulling on his arm with the other. Finally the tightening hand became too much and he turned and shouted.

"Get this fucker off me!" he yelled at his friends who were shocked by what they were seeing but snapped out of it when they heard him yelling. They started rushing to Kazuya who saw them coming and did something he knew he would never do under most circumstances. There was an audible crack and scream of pure pain from Bandanna-guy and when they looked back to him they saw tears in his eyes and that he was shaking and was desperately trying to get his hand loose when they looked at said trapped appendage they noticed it immediately.

One of their friend's fingers was bent to the side in an awkward position. They realized immediately what had happened…the kid had broken his finger.

Kazuya felt sick at what he saw and even sicker by doing it but he knew guys like these understood one thing and that was power and power wasn't seen it was felt. Kazuya didn't like bullies he hated being one but he understood that some people just didn't understand anything other than the "top of heap" view of life and if that's what it took to get these morons to understand then so be it.

"Now what about the other ones" he said moving his thumb over to the other finger that was closest. Bandanna-guy began yelling at his friends to help him but one look from Kazuya stopped them in their tracks and as they looked on the same thought went through both they're minds when still seeing the look on the kid they planned on robbing face.

_If I can do this to him what do you think I can do to you?_

There was another sickening crack and another scream of pain and they didn't even look back at their friend to know what happened. Kazuya nearly vomited when he heard the man cry of pain, he was begging for release and Kazuya wanted to let him go but if he stopped now they would just go after some other stranger after he let them go he had to put the idea that anyone they tried to rob later could do the same thing to them he was doing. While he did feel sick at his action he miraculously kept his face blank before he moved to the next finger and stopped.

"This is boring don't you agree…so how about we just break all of them at once eh?" looking the man in the eye and watching his terror go to blind panic but just before he his broke the next finger,

"Stop!" a female voice shouted. Everyone in the alley turned to the sound of the voice and found that it was a girl dressed in strange attire holding a nap sack over her shoulder. The girl continued walking toward them but stopped a few feet away. She then pointed a finger at the group of men and said.

"In the name of the Goddess Kunlun I, Rana Linchen cannot forgive you!" she said still pointing her finger at them. "Let that man go immediately!" she shouted looking directly at Kazuya who was little shocked by the fact that the girl was pointing and threatening him instead of the men who tried to rob him.

"Hey I think you got the wrong idea her….off!" he started to say before he fist connected with his face. Normally when a person punched him it didn't hurt that much and only had enough force to turn his heard slightly but the force behind this blow had some real power behind it. Enough for him to lose his grip on the man and fly into the wall behind him. The men watching didn't waste time watching wondering what happened. They ran over and immediately grabbed their friend and ran down the street carrying him between them. Bandanna-guy was relived for the first few moments and immediately thought of his mob connections and how he was going to make the little piss-ant suffer for what he did to him…after he went to the hospital.

_**/ Back with Rana and Kazuya/**_

Kazuya stood up while wiping his lip and looking at his hand and seeing blood shocked him then looked back at the girl who hit him now that he saw her he saw she would be cute if she didn't look like she wanted to go thirteen rounds with his skull with long blue hair that reached down to her shoulder blades with a round face and if one paid attention they would see the tattoo under her left eye. Her cloths signified she wasn't from the city or even the country but somewhere isolated and not well connected to the outside world. Her stance told Kazuya she was skilled at hand to hand combat and probably was way stronger than she let on. In an effort he walked towards her for a few steps then stopped a few paces away from and wiped the dirt from his clothes while he spoke.

"I don't suppose you would give up this fight for justice up for a few moments to listen to what I have to say?" he said after he finished wiping himself off looking at the stranger in the eye and noticing the hard glint in them.

"And if I just can't do that?" she said getting ready to strike again.

Kazuya sighed as he took his own stance with one thought going through his mind.

_I'm really going to be late_ her thought as the girl leapt toward him fist extended.

_**End Chapter 6**_

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I know I said I'll try to keep it down to a chapter a week but between a full time job and a full time school schedule along with a new ps4 with an Xbox one on the way I really don't have time like before so I'll try to keep it to one chapter a month or lees so sorry about the lateness. And for anybody hating on Kazuya in this chapter I know this seems out of Character but remember this Kazuya isn't like the old one it's a mix between Layfon (Chrome shelled Regios) Zack (Final Fantasy Crisis Core) and his personally so while he still is pacifistic by nature he isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty or going that extra mile to ensure situations like earlier don't happen again or to anyone else. Also kudos to anyone who guess I got the finger breaking scene from Samurai Champloo &amp; Demon lord Daimyo they are some of the coolest anime that ever existed and I hated the fact the creator died and no new season would come out but I digress. I have been checking my polls and you guys really want the whole vasto lordes form or yusukes Mazoku form but my constant playing of devil may cry made me want to add another form to the list did anyone ever see the concept art for Nero's Devil Trigger (where he transform into a devil like Dante) that form but with the blue coloring like the spirit form. So let me know and as always review. they really help and thanks for reading. **

_**No more Heroes**_


End file.
